Raining Desire
by Smittydahur99
Summary: The girls just wanted a trip to the spa! Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel weren't about to let them go alone. Atlantis is being rebuilt? and the ruler wants Juvia as his wife? Gray has a love rival? Follow the fight of "Raining Desire" to see if Gruvia love can beat this new threat. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Rain Woman

Hello, beautifuls! I am BACK with another attempt at a fairytail romance! This story will contain Gruvia, Nalu, and Gajevy; however, this is a Gruvia story.

I have Fantasyandromancelover to thank for this great idea of a story. I hope I live up to your expectations, friend!

Now I present to you, the first chapter of, "Raining Desire"

The Rain Woman

The streets of Magnolia were flooded with men of all ages as the new issue of Sorcerer Weekly had been released. The eager townsmen were rushing towards the many stocked stands with stacks of magazines.

"Did you hear? This edition has photo shoots from Fairytail!" One man cheered.

"That place is full of troublemakers, but they sure do have some hot females," another added.

"No way!" one gasped, "Lucy is wearing the Salamander style black and gold bikini?!" One shouted.

"Mirajane is a sex goddess in anything she wears," another groaned.

"Woah, you guys. Check out page 45," another drooled.

"Juvia looks so hot in a swimsuit!" One shouted. "Who knew she had such a nice body under all of those clothes!"

"Pig tails and a navy bikini," another said with a nose bleed. "You think she'll marry me?"

"You can have her as long as I get a glimpse of Lisanna!"

"Erza is way better!" one drooled

"Holy Cow, look at Cana in that pink string!"

As the men continued to gawk and talk amongst themselves, a hooded figure walked stealthily through the crowd and grabbed his own copy of the magazine. He left the group of drooling men as he began to flip through the pages, stopping as he came across on one of Juvia's more modest, close ups. He ripped he page from the book and carefully folded and tucked it away into his coat pocket, tossing the magazine into the garbage.

"The Rain Woman," he muttered with a smirk. "I'm close. Soon, you will be within my reach once again, Juvia, dear."

Meanwhile across town...

Juvia, Lucy, and Wendy sat alone at a table in the Fairytail guildhall. They chatted quietly amongst themselves as Carla returned to the table with some sweets for the girls to share. Juvia held a steaming cup of coffee in her hands as she suddenly sneezed.

"Are you getting sick, Juvia?" Wendy asked.

"No, no," Juvia replied as she waved her hands. "Juvia is fine."

"Are we still down for our spa trip tonight, ladies?" Levy asked as she and Erza walked towards their table. The reequip mage reached for a strawberry tart from the table.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered as she threw a fist in the air.

"Spa trip?" Natsu asked as he and Gray walked into the hall. "I want to come with!"

"Aye!" Happy added.

"No!" Erza spoke as she turned. "No men allowed," she glowered as crumbs fell from her lips.

"Yes ma'am!" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison, still terrified.

"Sorry about that, Tomcat," Carla muttered as she sat in Wendy's lap. Happy nodded and blushed as he looked away.

"Juvia is sorry, darling," Juvia whispered as she walked towards Gray and clasped her hands together.

"It's cool, I didn't want to go anyway," Gray replied, nonchalantly.

"Juvia will plan a romantic getaway for just the two of us when we return!" She cheered as she threw her arms around the ice mage.

"So creepy!" Gray muttered as a light blush dusted his cheeks. He shrugged Juvia off of him. "Just make sure you guys are safe, alright?" he blushed before turning away and elbowing the fire mage.

"What was that for, ice pick?" Natsu barked.

"Chill out, ash breath," he replied. "Let's pick a job since the girls are busy this weekend."

Natsu nodded with a smirk as Happy landed on his head. The girls at the table all fell down simultaneously. Only Erza remained standing.

"You two?" Levy asked.

"On a job?" Lucy asked.

"Together?" Wendy finished.

"Count me in, too," Gajeel added as he and Lily walked up.

"Gajeel, too?" Juvia asked, shocked.

"A little bit of male bonding never hurt anybody," Erza commented.

"Easy for you to say," Lucy muttered.

"With shrimp being gone, I won't have anything to do around here," Gajeel answered honestly, causing the script mage to blush. "Besides, I might get to pound some sense into these two knuckle heads during down time," he added as he cracked his knuckles with a grin.

"It's on, let's pick a hard one," Natsu smirked at the challenge. The trio headed towards the quest board. The fire mage paused for a minute before turning back to the girls. He walked towards Lucy. He put his hand against the wall next to Lucy, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Natsu?" she asked "What are you-"

"Make sure you guys be safe, and try to..." the last bit of what he said was muttered.

"Don't mumble, Natsu," Lucy groaned. "Speak up."

"I said try to stay away from other guys that at the spa, got it?" He returned as he blushed before walking away towards the board, steam coming out of his ears. Gray and Gajeel caught what he said before their faces lit up as they looked to the group of girls.

"Y-yeah," Gray muttered. "Stick together," he said as he made brief eye contact with Juvia, "Like you said, girls only." She smiled at him as he as he followed the fire mage.

"No guys allowed," Gajeel said firmly before following them.

Juvia, Lucy, and Levy each had steam coming off of their extremely red faces. Erza snickered at the boys before turning back to the group. Wendy chuckled as she sat Carla on the table. Gray spared them one last glance before his stripping habit "took over" and his shirt mysteriously ended up in Juvia's lap. They all act tough, but they're all softies for their women.

"Well, should we depart?" Erza asked.

"Y-yes," Juvia answered, smiling softly as she folded the shirt and sat it back into her lap.

"We should meet at the train station in half an hour," Levy spoke. "The train to Akane leaves in forty-five minutes, so that will give us time to buy tickets and board."

"That sounds good to me," Lucy smiled as she looked to the three boys arguing over the job. The girls picked up their belongings and left the guild hall. Natsu looked to the table and looked back to the guys.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked.

"No, I don't have dragon ears, flame head," Gray answered.

"They're going to the hot springs in Akane," Gajeel told him. Gray looked to the board and scanned over it before he quickly snatched a job from it.

"This is a transport job that will take us to Akane by horse carriage. If we leave now, we can beat the girls there. How's that sound?" Gray asked. The two dragon slayers paled slightly before nodding their heads. The group headed over to Mirajane who had overheard everything and had already cleared them for the job.

"The carriage will be here in five minutes with the cargo loaded. Two of you have to ride inside with the cargo at all times, so Gajeel and Natsu will have to trade out," she told them.

"That's fine, thank you Mira," Gray replied as he led the guys outside to wait for the carriage. Shortly, it arrived. A man hopped down and opened the carriage door revealing the bounty inside.

"Now, gentlemen, which of you will be riding and guarding my master's newest golden statue?" the man asked.

"That's a huge statue," Gray pointed out.

"My master is quite rich, he wants his precious statue taken to him unharmed," the man swooned. "Now, in you go!"

"I ain't riding in that stupid thing," Natsu groaned.

"I will then, I'm a bigger man than you anyway!" Gajeel challenged.

"How about both of you ride it and see who can last the longest?" Gray challenged further.

"ITS ON!" The two slayers growled before jumping into the carriage. The man chuckled before slamming and locking the door. He hopped back onto the carriage.

"Off we go," he chipped. Gray nodded.

_'__We should just get there before they do,' _Gray told himself as he walked slowly and stared at the sky._ 'Hopefully…I don't get why I'm so worried about her going on such a simple little trip, but I am.'_ He groaned as an image of Lyon among other flirty guys talking to the water mage floated through his mind.

"Screw them," he huffed as he kept pace with the carriage. _'She only needs me.'_

Gray was brought from his thoughts as he saw the two sick dragon slayers hang their heads out of the carriage window.

"Hey, *blerg* Gray, I think *hiccup* Gajeel is losing his *blagh* nerve, maybe you should take his place," Natsu groaned.

"Shut up, *hiccup* idiot *blerg*," the iron dragon slayer retched.

"You guys are so gross, man," Gray chuckled.

_Back at the Guild hall…_

The hooded figure slowly made his way though the front doors. He passed by each of the tables, earning wonderous glances from the people around him. Arriving at the bar, he was greeted by the guild's master.

"What can I do for you, lad?" Makarov asked with a raised brow. The hooded man slowly removed his hood, revealing blue-green, fluffy, short-wavy hair. Deep, cerulean eyes looked up to him.

"I came here in search for Juvia Locksar," He spoke, his voice portrayed kindness. "She and I grew up together, and I heard she had joined fairy tail."

"I see," Makarov said suspiciously.

"Juvia isn't here right now," Mirajane cut in. "She is out on a spa trip with other girls in our guild."

"Ah, the spas in Akane, I assume," He replied.

"What do you want with her? And who are you?" Makarov asked.

"Awful suspicious, aren't you?" the man chuckled. "My name is Nami Yamado, I am nineteen years old, and I am a water mage. If you must know, I am looking for Juvia so that she may be my wife," he stated proudly.

"Good luck with that my boy," Makarov spouted.

"I don't think Gray would like that," Mirajane added.

"Who is Gray?" he asked.

"Juvia's love interest," Mirajane told him.

"I see," he murmured. "Well, I am off. Thank you for everything," Nami said as he pulled his hood back on and exited the hall.

"What a strange boy," Mirajane wondered aloud.

"Something was a bit off about him," Makarov said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, if Nami does go to the spa, Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel will be there to stop him. They took a job so that they could guard the girls," she chuckled.

"All is well," he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spa

Hello my lovelies! I am so so so so so so so sorry about not providing an update sooner. I have been incredibly busy with college and work back to back. I just moved out of my old home and into a new place! I am incredibly grateful to those of you who have read and enjoyed my story so far. You guys are awesome! Now may I present the second chapter:

The Spa

Nami quickly navigated through the bustling streets of Magnolia, jumping from roof to roof, gliding stealthily through the wind. His cloak flowed behind him, the hood falling off in the breeze. Nami's bright eyes and hair glistened in the sunlight. His stoic expression not changing, for he was on a mission, Juvia Lockser. Stopping for a moment to check his surroundings, he saw the train station ahead along with the girls from Fairy Tail boarding.

"Juvia…" he whispered with a smile.

He dashed to the ground and made a break for the ticket stand. He quickly purchased a ticket and jumped onto the train just before it took off. Nami pulled on his cloak, covering his face with the hood. He searched for the familiar blue hair of the water mage. Spotting it, he made a break for the closest empty seat, so that he could watch her from afar. A satisfied smirk crawled onto his face. He closed his eyes and focused in on the girl's conversation.

Back with our boys…

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel stood outside of the carriage, guarding it. Each of them was faced with a single member of the butt jiggle gang. The leader of the group stood at the back of the carriage in front of Gray.

"We will have that booty you carry in that cart, and you cannot stop us!" The leader shouted.

"Yeah!" The other two complied.

"You ain't getting none of our booty!" Natsu shouted as he charged his opponent. Gray and Gajeel sweat drooped.

"You aren't making this situation any better, Natsu," Gray muttered before following the fire mage's lead.

"I'm gunna beat you until you cry for your momma," Gajeel smirked before landing a punch to one of the members.

"Butt jiggle gang, ASSemble!" The leader shouted. Jiggling and building up as much momentum as they could with their oversized butoxies, they charged up a nose-burning, airy attack, sending our boys flying backwards, holding their noses.

"I ain't got time for these stupid games!" Gray shouted, "I got somewhere else to be," he said as he activated his demon slayer form. Black seeped across his arms and bare chest, covering part of his face as well. Gray looked up to them, his eyes glowing. Slowly raising a hand, he murmured, "Silver." The group stood petrified by the scary glower before they were encased in ice. Soon, the butt jiggle gang were sent flying into the distance by a double-teamed dragon roar.

"That takes care of that," Gray said as he reverted to his normal form.

"What's that awful smell?" Happy asked as he and Lily approached the group.

"And where have you been?" Natsu asked. Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder while Lily landed on Gajeel's.

"We were fishing," Happy said proudly as he displayed two fish, "See?"

"You better have more than that, Happy," Natsu growled.

"Where's your catch?" Gajeel asked.

"I ate it," Lily said as he patted his stomach.

"Let's get going," Gray huffed.

"You boys sure are something," The coachman bragged.

"You get to ride this time, ice pick! I ain't spending one more minute in there with tin can!" Natsu shouted.

"You trying to pick a fight, salamander?" Gajeel seethed.

"I can beat you any time, any place metal mouth," Natsu challenged. Suddenly, the two dragon slayers were hit over the head in an Erza like fashion by the ice mage.

"Stop being a couple of idiots or I'm leaving you behind, got it?" Gray murmured before jumping into the carriage. "You two guard the sides, and I'll ride inside," he said as he slammed the door shut.

"What's up with him?" Natsu asked.

"Don't ask me," Gajeel returned, taking his side of the carriage.

"Whatever," Natsu mumbled, taking the opposite side. Shortly, the carriage was off, heading for their destination. Gray crossed his arms as he reclined in the carriage. He sighed roughly as he closed his eyes. '_Man_,' he thought, _'I sure hope we beat them there._'

Our boys arrived at a large mansion with a tall, golden gate leading to a front yard that was overly decorated with flowers, fountains, and bushes of all colors. The boys stood outside the front door waiting to the master of the house to greet them and pay them. Shortly, a man who appeared identical to the golden statue in the carriage came outside, giddy and excited. The man thanked them and paid them in excess, thanking them for protecting his precious jewel from the ornery gang.

Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu left the house quickly and made a break for the hot springs, running with everything they had in them. They took the scenic route, jumping across roof tops until they touched down in front of their destination. Panting, Gray burst through the front doors and slammed a hand on the front desk.

"H-have the girls gotten here yet?" He panted as the two dragon slayers followed him inside.

"Girls?" The receptionist asked. "Who?"

"Fairytail," He replied, standing up straight.

"Two bluenettes, a blonde, a red head, and a small girl with a cat," Gajeel told her.

"Oh, no! They haven't made it. Why? They don't plan on cancelling, do they?" She asked.

"No," Gray replied.

"We want to rent a room," Natsu told her.

"You wish to join the girls?" She asked.

"No, just give us the room next to theirs," Gray told her.

"Don't forget what you through about earlier, Natsu," Happy reminded, handing Natsu his wallet.

"Oh yeah, don't you guys have gift baskets here? Let's buy the girls one so they can use it," Natsu told them. Gray and Gajeel slammed their money onto the table simultaneously thinking, 'Dammit, why didn't I think of that?'

"Right away, shall I tell them it's from you?" she asked.

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

"Don't tell them we're here, alight?" Gajeel threatened.

"Yes sir," She replied.

"I know the girls ordered massages, no males in the room," Gray seethed.

"B-but sir, today, most of our staff is male-"

"No men!" Gray told her once more.

"I will make a few phone calls," She sweat drooped. "I think its sweet of you to worry about your girlfriends," she commented. In turn, the three blushed madly. Natsu snatched away their room key and marched down the hallway, followed by the other two.

"We'd better go ahead and change," Gajeel commented, walking to the closet and pulling out a robe.

"The girls are scheduled for a massage first, so we have time to rest," Natsu reminded.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hello there, lovely ladies! Could I please get the name your group is under?" The lady at the front greeted.

All of the boys crashed against the wall and listened as the group carried on outside. The two cats snickered at the group while changing into the smallest robes in the closet.

"Fairy Girls," Erza confirmed.

"Very well, your room is this way, and here is your key. Unfortunately, our masseuses are out at the moment, but will return tomorrow. In return, we have prepared you this gift basket of essential oils and body scrubs. Please, enjoy your stay!" The receptionist smiled and nervous sweat trickled down her face.

"Thanks!" Lucy perked as she carried the basket. Wendy and Erza led the way to the room, and the boys position transitioned from the front wall to the side wall, listening in on the girls giggling.

In the girl's room…

"That was nice of the receptionist to give us this basket," Wendy spoke as she opened it.

"Yeah, too bad we don't get a massage today," Lucy groaned.

'I give good massages too,' Natsu thought

"I was looking forward to it as well," Juvia sighed.

'Like hell another guy is toughing you,' Gray growled in his head.

"Think they'll give us hunky guys tomorrow?" Levy teased.

'Hell no,' Gajeel flinched.

"I've been kind of stiff behind my shoulders," Erza commented.

"You know, me too," Lucy added. "I would kill for a good massage between my shoulder blades and around my hips."

"I'd like a massage on my thighs as well," Juvia added.

"Or around the bottom of my back to my waist," Levy added. The group of girls nodded as the boys in the other room nose bled.

"You guys ready to hit the hot springs?" Wendy asked as she held robes for all of the girls.

"Let's go!" they shouted before getting undressed and changed. It wasn't long before the boys followed suit. Our boys quickly sprinted to their hot springs directly beside the girls and hid behind the wall. They sat at an angle at which they could see the girls leave their room and enter the hot springs.

Shortly after…

Nami slowly walked into the same spa, his hood removed and cloak hanging from his arm. Nami dressed in casual clothes, a short sleeve, black, muscle shirt, ripped jeans, and cerulean shoes. He walked to the receptionist and flashed an almost, Natsu-like smile with flirty eyes.

"Hello, miss, and how are you today?" He asked kindly.

"I'm well, and you?" she blushed.

"I'm better now," he smiled. "Say, could you tell me if you have an available single room?"

"I do, indeed," she smiled in return. "The third room down the hall."

"How much do I owe you, miss?" He purred.

"That'll be per night, son," She smiled.

"Wha-really?" He asked, shocked.

"Boy, I can tell when someone is trying to stay here for cheap, flirting with an old lady like me, you should be ashamed. Now, pay or get!" she cackled.

"Very well," he huffed as he paid. "Later, old hag."

"Rude boy," she snickered.

Nami made his way to his room and quickly changed into his robe. He checked in the mirror to make sure his hair and face looked appealing. His bare chest was merely decorated with a necklace that had a water tribe charm. His toned torso was outlined by the robe he wore. He neatly folded his clothes and sat them aside. He pulled as much of his hair as he could into a voluminous man bun.

Outside…

"You know, we really should have invited the guys," Erza admitted.

"You think so?" Levy asked.

"I kind of agree," Lucy added. "I've kind of gotten used to being with Natsu and Happy." Natsu blushed at this.

"I miss my darling as well, but Juvia does enjoy spending time with you all as well," She smiled. "I would prefer if our men showed up to give us our massages tomorrow."

"God, I would love to see Gajeel try to give me a massage," Levy groaned.

"Imagine Natsu being able to heat up the oil while applying it to your skin," Erza pointed out.

"Yes!" Lucy squeaked. Natsu's blush deepened.

"Gray is an excellent masseuse," Juvia mused. "One time, Juvia was injured on a mission, and Gray massaged by shoulder with his ice and it was practically healed in no time." Now it was Gray's turn to blush.

"Gajeel has such strong hands, I should ask him to do it for me some time," Levy muttered, earning a blush from the metal mage.

"I guess we should have invited them then," Wendy chuckled.

"We will next time," Erza sighed. "for now, lets enjoy our girl time."

"Agreed," Levy replied.

"Juvia is going to go grab a soap for us. Do you have a request?" she asked as she carefully rose from the water, towel barely covering her torso.

"The charcoal one please!" Lucy asked.

"Ooh! I've been wanting to try that one!" Wendy squeaked.

"Very well, I will return shortly!" Juvia smiled.

In Nami's room…

Nami checked himself over once more before opening the doors that lead outside. He took two steps outside before stretching and shutting the doors behind him. He then turned and saw the water goddess in a towel, entering a room. His heart began to flutter uncontrollably. He smiled as a blush covered his face. He then slapped both cheeks before regaining his composure. He watched and waited for Juvia to return outside before making his move.

Nami's notions didn't go unnoticed by a certain ice devil slayer whose eyes began to flicker.


	3. Chapter 3: The Encounter

Hello, readers, browsers, and fellow fairy tail fans! Thank you for your patience as I write! Feel free to give me feedback as I go or at the end of the story! I love to read your comments!

Also, I was wondering if any of you wonderful artists out there would like to draw a profile of Nami for me? Since he is a character I made up, I would like to use him as my profile picture and it would be amazing if one of you guys did it! (: of course with your consent. My email is

sd4345745

Enjoy the story! (:

The Encounter

Juvia paid no mind as she walked into the room and gathered the various requested items for the girls. Barely clothed, and comfortable, in her towel, she turned and began walking her way back outside less than a foot from being outside of the room. Suddenly, she heard a splash along with the sound of thudding footsteps. She looked in front of her only to see someone throwing clothing over her shoulders. Pulling it around herself, she gazed forward was met with Gray Fulbuster's back. Her face immediately flushed. The ice mage's arms were crossed, the only thing he wore was the towel around his waist. Needless to say, he wasn't happy.

"Gray?" she asked softly, hiding behind his broad shoulders. One of his arms came behind him and he gripped onto her waist, keeping her close.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you trying to creep around Juvia?" he asked in an unforgiving tone.

"My, my," Nami cooed, "so it's true that dear Juvia has a love interest. Isn't that wonderful? Tell me, are you a water mage as well?" In turn, Gray quickly froze the area in which Nami stood. The fellow boys made their way towards the ice mage, followed by the girls.

"You haven't answered my question," Gray reminded, guarding Juvia. Natsu offered his coat to Lucy who stood behind him, a snarl on his face. Erza stood next to them. Gajeel placed himself in front of Levy and Wendy, hiding them both with his build, though his hair was in a high ponytail.

"The hell do you want with Juvia?" Gajeel demanded.

"Why did you come here?" Erza added, coming closer to guard the blue haired girl.

"So many questions," Nami replied. "I am a friend of Juvia's from childhood, and I have come to claim her as my wife," he stated simply, "I intend to make her my queen in an empire of my resurrection!" His voice raising in excitement.

"Nami?" Juvia asked, coming from behind Gray slightly to catch a glimpse. "Is that you, Nami?"

"Ah, see? I told you that she and I were friends," Nami chuckled.

"What do you mean that you came here to claim me as your wife?" she asked, attempting to get a better look at Nami. Gray held her tighter and glanced at her, silently asking her to stay behind him.

"It is just as I said, dear Juvia," he cooed, flashing her a smile. "Do you remember when we were younger, and we would use our abilities and make wonderful magic together?" he sighed. "Even our master thought that you and I would be together. In those days, when you would smile, I could see the beautiful princess that you were, and the marvelous queen you would be come," he said as he stepped closer. "I would like nothing more than to rule this empire with you by my side. You, the most powerful, beautiful, and fierce water mage this world has ever known."

"Are you done?" Gray asked.

"What do you mean by an empire that you will resurrect?" Erza asked. Her guard up.

"Ah, yes," he began. "Atlantis, the kingdom of Poseidon. I will resurrect it, and I will claim the thrown as the most powerful wielder of water in the universe!" Nami resounded, smiling at his own words. "Those who dare oppose me will fall at the hands of Poseidon's triton. I will rid this world of its ungrateful nature and replace it with one of unity. One of equality. One of tranquility. One of my own creation."

"Ungrateful nature?" Natsu asked.

"What kind of crazy nut is this guy?" Lucy asked.

"It sounds like he has a God-complex," Levy mentioned.

"What would possess you to do such a thing?" Juvia asked, "Nami…" she trailed.

"What do you say, Juvia? Will you rule by my side?" He asked. Gray remained silent, feeling her tremble behind him, waiting for her answer. Juvia stood beside gray, her bangs covering her face. She held his hand tightly as she looked to Nami with a fierce gaze.

"Just because I remember you doesn't mean I will agree to be your wife," Juvia stated bluntly. "The fact that you're here right now means you've been following not only me, but my nakama as well, and that doesn't sit well with me," she told him. "Besides," her personality shifting from serious to giggly, "have you not taken in the sight that is my darling, Gray?" she beamed. Gray didn't push her way, he merely blushed and held onto her, shifting so that he kept her body hidden from Nami's sight.

"It was pointless for you to come here, sorry pal," Gray smirked.

"Oh?" Nami mused,

"Can't you take a hint?" Lucy shouted, "she's not interested, buddy!"

"Tell him, Luce!" Natsu cheered with the smirk we all love.

"I think I could convince you otherwise, Juvia, dear," he chuckled as he melted through the ice surrounding his feet. "I could take something from you, something very dear to you."

"Keep your guard up!" Wendy shouted.

"Gray, was it? Gray Fullbuster?" Nami asked softly, closing his eyes and composing his posture before falling into a comfortable fight stance.

"What of it?" the ice mage returned.

"I'll be killing you now," Nami answered quickly as a terrifying smirk contorted his entire face. "And I'll be taking Juvia with me!" Nami growled as he jumped forward, attempting to land a blow to the ice mage's chest. Lucy used her whip to pull Juvia behind Natsu alongside her out of Gray's way. Gray caught the offending fist and landed his own elbow jab to Nami's torso, sending him flying backwards. Erza stood on guard, already changed into her armor at the ready to join the fight.

"If that's the best you got, good luck trying to get rid of me, much less lay a hand on Juvia!" Gray shouted. "Ice make: Lance!" he shouted as Nami created a boiling hot water barrier, attempting to dissolve the ice. One of the blades passed and landed a gash to Nami's face.

"Impressive, ice mage," Nami snickered. "Water Nebula!" he bellowed. This attack took Gray by surprise since it was an attack he had fought off before.

"So, you really did train with Juvia?" he snickered. "Guess you're not completely full of shit," he smirked.

"I'll end you!" Nami shouted. Nevertheless, he was able to counter the attack and land a sounding blow to the water mage's face, slamming them both to the ground.

"Come on, I thought you were trying to kill me!" Gray shouted before he tossed the water mage back into the air. "Ice make: ice-cannon!" A ball of ice hurled at the water mage. Before the attack could hit, Nami dissipated into water and quickly reformed behind the ice mage. Before anyone had time to react, Nami merely chuckled as he spoke.

"Water make: jet," as Nami spoke, a jet of water flowing at over 760 meters per second flew from his hands, piercing the ice mage's shoulder.

"Dammit!" Gray shouted as he clutched his now bleeding shoulder.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted.

"How sad, it seems your reflexes are faster than I anticipated. I was aiming for your heart," he chuckled.

"Sucks for you, you have terrible aim," Gray breathed. Juvia dashed to the ice mage's side, helping him stand.

"Gray, are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on top of his. Nami seethed at this. 'I should be the one receiving this attention. She should be touching ME!' The water mage grit his teeth. Nami looked forward and shouted.

"Water claw!" Nami casted, his water now scalding with his rage.

"Water barrier!" Juvia shouted as she stood in front of the ice mage, protecting him. "Nami, stop this! This isn't like you!"

"Please step aside, Juvia. I do not wish to harm you!" Nami begged.

"No, I won't!" Juvia returned, acting as a barrier between the two boys.

"Thank you, Juvia, but I can handle this," he smirked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, and thanks for pissing him off for me," Gray mused, winking at her. Juvia looked back and gasped at the angry face of their foe.

"I'm not done with you, yet, Nami," Gray growled, covering his wound with ice. He pulled Juvia behind him once more. "You may have gotten lucky this time, but don't think you'll get a second shot."

"Juvia!" Nami shouted, "Why the hell are you defending this ice bastard!?"

"Hey, only I can call him that, you wet bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Stay out of this, flame brain," Gray returned. He turned his focus back to the water mage, activating his ice demon slayer form. "Let's finish this."

Nami growled taking in this new form, sensing out Gray's magic power. The water mage took a step back and seethed. 'Dammit, how is an ice mage this strong? I can't beat him in my current state. Not to mention the others. If he is like this, there's no way for me to take her by force. Just who are these people?' His mind raged. Nami looked to the ice mage's naked chest and noticed the guild mark. He glanced to the others noticing similar marks on their bodies. 'Fairytail. I must learn more before I'm able to defeat them.' The water mage dropped his stance and smiled.

"You have won for now, Gray Fullbuster. I will return for you, Juvia darling. I will hope that you have changed your mind by then," Nami spoke softly, adjusting his robe. "I entrust Juvia's safety to you until I return for her."

"You won't ever be taking her from me!" Gray bellowed, "Ice mage: cage!" Nami chuckled as his body began to turn into mist inside the ice cage.

"Not so fast, Nami!" Erza shouted as she and Gray began to charge for the disappearing water mage. Nami began to dissipate into the air, waving good bye to Juvia. Once the last bit of his body was gone, the group stopped.

"He got away," Juvia said softly.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Gray whispered before walking back to the water mage.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Natsu asked, looking to Lucy for answers.

"Weren't you listening when he was lecturing us?" Lucy groaned.

"Well, there were other pressing matters present," Natsu winked. Lucy looked down at how closely she had pressed herself to Natsu as she had been watching the fight. Her face became bright.

"Pervert!" she shouted.

"Gray, how is your injury?" Erza asked. He didn't reply to her.

"Gray, let me take a look at it," Wendy spoke as she pulled on her robe. The ice mage continued walking towards Juvia until his head came to rest on her shoulder. His injured arm dangling by his side as the other wrapped protectively around the water mage's waist.

"Gray?" Juvia asked. "Will you let Wendy heal your wound?"

"I won't let him," Gray whispered.

"I know," she whispered back, petting his hair. Wendy slowly maid her way to the couple and began to heal the wound.

"Now that he's being taken care of, where did you guys come from and why are you here?" Erza asked as she changed back into towel and placed her hand on her hip.

"Good question," Levy smirked as she came from behind the iron dragon slayer. Each of the guys faces lit up a bright pink as they attempted to hide their blushes.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Interests?

So sorry for the delay! You guys know how college life is! I had a flurry of tests and home works for the last few weeks and I had no time to recover! I will do my best to update as often as I can! Thank you all for reading my story this far and for continuing to support me! Hopefully I will be able to become a writer one day! ? I hope you are enjoying Raining Desire. I DON'T own Fairytail!

Here's the next chapter:

Love Interests?

"Why did you guys come?" Lucy asked as she looked the boys over. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray all froze before looking at one another. They each shrugged away from the girls and began to walk away slowly, regretting letting their cats sleep in the room.

"Answer us!" Erza repeated.

"They came because they were worried," Wendy teased.

"Really?" Juvia asked.

"So, what if we were?" Gray asked, turning and revealing his blush. "I'll say it out loud if you want. We were worried about you guys."

"K-Kawaii…" Juvia whispered.

"Look we didn't want you guys to go alone," Natsu added, staring right at Lucy.

"And it's a good thing we did since that freak showed up," Gray added. There was a small pause.

"I can't believe that was really Nami," Juvia admitted, heading for the girls' room.

"How long had you two known each other?" Lucy asked, following alongside the others. Levy was the last inside and Gajeel shut the door behind her.

"He and I used to practice our water styles against one another. He is more of a water-make mage than a water type like me, but he is powerful," She spoke, seating on a pillow.

"He wasn't that tough," Gray muttered, sitting beside her. Juvia chuckled.

"What's his deal?" Gajeel asked, pulling the small bluenette close to him, "And why did he cone for you?"

"I don't know," Juvia sighed, "he wasn't anything like this when I knew him. He was kind and shy."

"What was he talking about when he said he wanted to build Atlantis?" Levy asked. "Atlantis as in the lost city of Atlantis? Like Greek Mythology?"

"Yes, exactly. When we were little, he always fanaticized about becoming a king and taking us away from our hard life back then," she felt Gray squeeze her hand before laying his head on her shoulder, "We were the only mage's in our small town and we were considered outcasts. Our parents were friends back then, so we were together often. We found a valley in the woods that became out secret hideout. There was a beautiful waterfall, lush green grass, and such beautiful wildflowers. We even built a fort. Fort Agua. He would always read me book about Atlantis. We would play castle and just spend hours talking about the kingdom we imagined. It was like a kid's utopia," she chuckled, "One day his parents left on a mission and never came back. He stayed with my family for a while until he just up and left, and we never heard from him again."

"That's so sad," Levy spoke softly.

"He was a sweet kid," Juvia replied. "Like a little brother."

"It sounds like his childhood memories of you and Atlantis have manifested into his ideology," Lucy spoke.

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked, scooting behind her, and wrapping loose arms around her waist, earning a bright blush from the blonde.

"I-I think that he believes the universe owes him something, and he wants Atlantis. Nami's dreams can't come to fruition without Juvia," she answered.

"Meaning that he probably won't stop until he either has Juvia in his grasp or he is defeated," Erza spoke.

"Like hell," Wendy spoke up.

"Wendy?!" Collective gasps were heard.

"Well, I'm not going to stand by and let some guy I don't know come try to take my friend!" Wendy chuckled.

"He seemed like he is afraid of Gray's ice devil slayer form," Natsu added.

"Well, it is kind of intimidating," Juvia admitted, Gray turned to look at her with an eye brow raised, "and hot." He smirked.

"So, what's the plan to keep Juvia safe?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, I think we should go back to Fairytail," Levy replied. The others nodded.

"It's dark out now," Lucy stated. "I think it would be best for us to stay here for tonight and make our way home by morning."

"I agree," Erza spoke. "The guys should stay with us as well."

"Agreed," Levy replied.

"We will go grab our stuff and head back in a second," Gray spoke, standing. He walked outside followed by Natsu and Gajeel.

"Alight," Lucy replied, turning to the girls once the guys had left. "Let's go on ahead and change and get ready for bed."

In the guys' room…

"Are you good, ice prick?" Natsu asked. "I've never felt you release so much magic power at once. It was intense."

"I'm good," Gray spoke, not returning the insult. "I'm just so relieved that we actually came."

"Me too," Gajeel admitted. Natsu nodded in agreement. "I don't want to imagine what would have happened if we didn't."

"I just-" Gray began, "I never would have forgiven myself if something-"

"Shut up, you protected her. We came. She's fine," Natsu reassured, squeezing the ice mage's shoulders. "Now let's change and head back over." Gray nodded before complying with the fire mage. Happy and Pantherlily flew to the girls' rooms only to crash on a big pillow alongside Carla. Gray and the others made their way to the room in their sleep ware. There were five futons laid on the floor, Juvia's in the middle.

"Where do we sleep?" Natsu asked, sheepishly.

"You've slept in my bed so many times and now you're getting shy about it?" Lucy said sarcastically before pulling open her covers. Natsu happily jumped in beside her and settling in on her chest.

"Thanks, Luce," he whispered. Lucy blushed as she began running fingers through his hair. Gajeel and Levy had already settled in together, with Gajeel as the big spoon, curling around the small blue headed girl. Wendy laid between Levy and Juvia's beds. Erza lay between Lucy and Juvia's beds. Gray made his way to Juvia's bed and knelt down beside her.

"You don't have to-"

"I am sleeping by your side tonight," he replied, making his way to the side of her futon.

"Okay," she replied, pulling open her covers and happily accepting Gray's affection. "I'm not used to Gray actually hugging me, but I am not against it," she spoke softly.

"Get used to it," he muffled. "You're mine."

"G-gray…" she stuttered, turning pink slightly. Gray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to rest on his chest. His legs wound protectively around hers.

"Wow, Juvia," he chuckled. "You know, the last time you blushed this hard is when I put my hand on your 'tooshy.'"

"Gray!" she wined, hiding her face in his chest.

"Kidding," he teased. "Now get some rest."

"How is your shoulder doing?" she asked, touching the bandage, lightly.

"It doesn't hurt," he replied, holding her hand against his chest. "It takes more than that to get me down."

"That's right," Juvia smiled. Gray simply stared at her face, her deep eyes and pouty lips. He groaned inwardly.

'Kami, is this what angels look like?' he thought. Quickly, he leaned forward and pecked the water mage's forehead. 'Adorable.'

"I promise I will keep you safe from now on," he told her.

"Gray, darling, you and I both know that you've always kept me safe," she assured him. Suddenly, she felt gray's hand on her hip, softly rubbing the area. She gasped. That was the spot where she had wounded herself so long ago.

"Gray," she sighed before looking into his sad eyes. Her eyes sparkled with determination for a quick second before she placed a kiss to his cold lips. She closed her eyes with a sigh when she felt his pressure against her lips, returning the kiss. They broke away slowly and stared at one another. The ice mage ran his fingers through Juvia's hair before coming to rest at her chin. Their foreheads touched as they held one another closely. "Continue to keep me safe, Gray," she told him.

Morning came too quickly for the Fairytail mages. Erza was the first to awake. She began to pack the groups belongings. She scanned over the boys and smiled. They each held onto their girls protectively, guarding them even in their sleep. Each girl smiled in their sleep. Wendy was next to wake up, and she began to help Erza pack for the trip home.

"Get off of me you log!" Lucy groaned as she tried to roll away from Natsu.

"Five more minutes, Luce!" he whined, holding her tighter. "You're so comfortable."

"Time to get up," she told him, flinging him from the bed with a Lucy kick.

"Good morning," Levy yawned as she and Gajeel sat up.

"Good morning," Juvia replied, scooting away from the still sleeping ice mage. Gray's grip around her only tightened as she tried to get away. "Gray wake up," she cooed.

"Don't wanna," he groaned, opening one eye lazily.

"Come on, we're going to head home soon," Erza told him. "We still have to get train tickets."

"Can't we just walk home?" Natsu groaned.

"Man up, Salamander," Lucy chuckled.

"Hey!"

"No way am I walking all the way back to the guild hall from here," Lucy spoke matter-of-factly.

"Motion sickness is killer," Wendy groaned as she covered her mouth.

"Are we going to tell Gramps about what happened?" Gray asked.

"We should," Levy replied.

"I don't think we should leave Juvia by herself for a while," Gajeel spoke.

"I agree," Wendy replied.

"We will all stay at the girls' dorm for the next few days," Erza spoke. "Boys, you can come visit during the day. No nightly visits," she said precisely.

"Erza, you know I will just sneak in through the window at night. You're not keeping me away. Not right now," Gray stared, meeting the red-head's gaze. Erza was taken back, he stood up to her.

"Very well," she spoke. "we will all sleep in the common room until Nami's threat is gone." The group nodded as they proceeded to pack up their things.

"We're going to head back on our own," Happy spoke.

"Our wings are cramping up," Lily added.

"Don't lie," Carla said as she rolled her eyes. "We're going fishing. We will meet you back at the guild."

"Catch some for me too!" Natsu cheered as they flew away.

"Natsu! You need to hurry up and get your crap together so we can leave!" Gray shouted.

"You tryna pick a fight with me snowflake?!" he shouted.

"Shut up you two!" Erza shouted as she bashed their heads together. Juvia and Lucy chuckled before walking towards the door.

"Let's go home!" Juvia said as she turned towards the group.

"Aye!"


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

I'm sorry for the delay! I've been doing tests and homework's while catching up with my hero academia! It's a great anime for those of you who have not watched it!

AnYwHo! I am sorry for not writing sooner. Thank you all for your patience. You're all my little angels! (: I hope you continue to enjoy my story!

Confession

The trip to Fiore was quick and painless for the most part. The dragon slayers passed out half way home on the train but not before simultaneously throwing up out the window. After getting off the train, the Natsu hurled himself at the ground kissing it, promising never to ride a train again. Once they made it to Fairytail, they had requested to speak to Gramps in private.

"Now, would you brats like to tell me what's so important that you had to drag me away from my paper work?" he asked.

"Its about a guy named Nami," Gray answered. The old man perked a this.

"Are you talking about a boy about your age with blue-green hair and eyes to match?" he asked.

"You know him?" Juvia asked, taken back.

"He came here looking for you, but we told him you and the girls went to a hot spring. We didn't say which one. He had this in his pocket when he got here," Makarov answered, revealing the torn-out photo of Juvia. "I thought it was suspicious, so I snatched it from him before he left."

"He came and found us anyway," Gajeel told him.

"He wants to take Juvia to be his wife and revive Atlantis," Lucy informed.

"He wants to create a new world, a utopian empire of sorts," Erza added.

"Another nut job is what he is!" Natsu added, Happy nodded.

"Gray stepped in and fought him off, but in the end Nami just fled and said he would come for me again," Juvia explained.

"I think it would be good for Juvia to be guarded for a while," Gramps spoke after a moment.

"That was our plan," Gray replied.

"I told the boys that they should stay with us for a few nights in the dorms," Erza explained. "Don't worry, I will keep an eye on them."

"Very well," Makarov spoke, "you all should go get settled in and rested up."

"Aye," Natsu answered first. Lucy nodded and lead the group to the girls' dormitories.

It didn't take long for the group to get settled into the dorms. Each of the girls brought their comforters, pillows, and extra blankets into the main area. Music played and the group worked to rearrange the big room into a big bed. Soon, there was a large pallet made in the center of the den. Juvia and Gray were once again placed in the center to keep the water mage safe.

Of course, supper time rolled around and the group tried to decide what they wanted to eat. Erza dragged the girls into the kitchen, demanding that they have a feast. They gathered several meats and vegetables along with rice and ramen.

The girls worked together enthusiastically to make katsudon, chicken fried rice, miso ramen, and pork goza. Natsu was drooling over the food. Gray was drooling, too, in his mind, only it wasn't at the food. Erza had put each of the girls in a short apron with little sayings on them. Juvia's read "got milk?" and it read right across her breasts.

The girls served the guys their food before sitting down and enjoying their meal together. They laughed and joked, poking fun at one another. Levy left for a moment before returning with a bottle of wine. Wendy waved her off, and she and the cats went to her room to go to bed.

The group polished off a couple bottles as the night time approached. They made their way to the living room and piled up. Gray smiled as he watched the blue-haired mage giggled and smiled. He adored listening to her. He looked around the room at his friends. The ones who were awake and the ones who passed out: aka Natsu and Lucy.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Gray spoke up.

"Juvia will come too!" Juvia swooned, following behind. Gray didn't mind so much, the arm she was clinging went numb from her tight hold, but he didn't care. He pulled her closer along as he walked to the nearest balcony. He opened the door and pulled her though it, closing it behind them.

"The stars are so pretty tonight," Juvia commented.

"Hn," Gray responded as he stood beside her.

"The air is so fresh and coo," she continued. "Its kind of romantic, don't you think?"

"Juvia…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Promise me that you will always be by my side," he whispered.

"G-Gray… of course! I-"

"I want you…to be by my side…" he paused, "forever." He blushed, looking away from her. "I know you're strong on your own and you probably don't need me, but-"

"Gray," she smiled at his nervousness. The water mage gently grasped his chin and turned his face towards her. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, pecking his lips.

Gray's dark eyes flew open. As she pulled away, he tucked a hand behind her neck and pulled her back to him, her lips meeting his own eager ones. He put an arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they broke away from one another, Gray pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. Juvia's ear was pressed flush against his chest; she could hear the pounding of his heart beat, a pounding that matched her own.

"Juvia, I have something to say, something I need to tell you," he spoke. Juvia pushed herself up so that she could look into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Juvia, I-" he sputtered. He looked into her shimmering, awaiting eyes. His blush deepened. "I-I-I- UGH!" Gray threw his hands over his face and blushed deeper.

"Are you alright?" she chuckled.

"I don't know why this is so hard to say," he mumbled before taking a deep breath.

"It's alright, you don't have to-"

"I have feelings for you, Juvia," He blurted, covering his mouth afterward. Juvia blushed in turn at his forwardness; this gave him a spark of courage. "I've noticed you for a long time, and I'm sorry that I never said anything sooner. Its just, I've lost so many people that were close to me. I thought if I pushed everyone away, I wouldn't get hurt." He paused to look into her eyes. "But you wouldn't let me be alone." He smiled.

"You've always pushed me to do my best, encouraged me when I felt down, and managed to put a smile on my face when I needed you most. Juvia, you mean so much to me," he paused to capture her lips quickly before cupping her face in his hands. "I love you, Juvia." The water-mage gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes began to water as she stared at the ice mage. She blinked hard once, letting dormant tears run down her face.

"I love you too, darling!" she cried, throwing herself into Gray's arms. His eyes shot open as he held onto her. He grit his teeth as he felt her hold onto him even tighter. He pushed a hand into her hair and the other around her waist. Relief washed over him as happiness brought him to his knees. Tears rolled down his face and he buried himself into her neck.

"Juvia," he murmured happily.

"ABOUT FREAKING TIME," Natsu slurred from the hallway.

"Yay! My ship has sailed!" Lucy agreed.

"You were watching us?" Gray shouted, embarrassed slightly. Not that he would take any of it back.

"Hey, what do you mean your ship?" Natsu asked. "They were my ship first."

"Alright you two drunkards," Erza cooed, "time to go back to sleep," she smirked as she led them away. "You two need to leave those love birds alone," she spoke before turning and giving the new couple a thumbs up.

"Yes ma'am," they slurred. Gray turned to Juvia and they laughed.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Juvia sighed, resting against Gray's chest. "Gray actually confessed."

"You don't have to go and say it like that," Gray blushed, steam flowing from his ears.

"I'm so happy. I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life," She cooed. She threw herself into Gray's arms once more. He happily accepted her, hugging her close to him while they watched the stars together.

"You're mine from now on," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm all yours, Gray, darling," she replied. Juvia turned so that she could face him. "Can I ask for something?"

"What is it?" he returned.

"Will you kiss me again?" she asked politely. He smirked down at her with a small blush before cupping her chin and pecking her lips. They just sat together outside on the balcony enjoying one another's company.

"Gray?" Juvia asked.

"What? You want another kiss?" he teased.

"Maybe," she pouted, "but I was going to say maybe we should head inside, it's getting cold." Gray smiled before picking her up bridal style and kissing her deeply, leaving her slightly dazed.

"Can't have you getting sick, now, can I?" He grinned as he turned for the door.

"Well, well, well, isn't this just romantic?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Please, Don't Take Her!

I'm so sorry for the delay! I got wrapped up in the other story and school work. Plus, fall break was last weekend, so I took a much-needed rest. Thank you all for your patience and wiliness to read my story! I hope it is up to your expectations!

Now, Nami is a bit of a psycho right now. I'm going to go into his background a little more soon since everybody loves a good background story. (I mean I do😊) Don't hate me or him yet! Now, Les presento a:

Please, Don't Take Her.

"Well isn't this just romantic!" Nami spat. He floated above the two in his misty form; his usually bright eyes burned, boring into them. "This must be a joke."

Juvia and Gray both spun around quickly. The ice mage covered the water mage with his body, hiding her behind him. Tension was high. He took a defensive stance, baring his teeth as ice spilled around him, running across the balcony.

"You got a weird stalking habit or something?" Gray yelled. Juvia chuckled a bit to herself.

"I suppose you could say that," Nami replied.

"The hell do you want, creep?" Gray shouted, glaring. The air became colder as the chill from Gray's anger flooded the area. Nami chucked before descending to the balcony a good distance from the two.

"I just came to take what is mine. But now that I see you have defiled her with your demon spirit, I must kill you," he smirked. The look in his eyes shot shivers down Juvia's spine.

"This isn't you, Nami!" Juvia shouted from behind her ice mage. Nami looked into her eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips as she spoke. "This is not the Nami I grew up with! Stop this!"

"Oh, Juvia, my dear. Could you do me a favor and, please, step inside? I do not wish to spill any of this monster's blood on you when I kill him," Nami cooed. Juvia's eyes narrowed.

"Alright you freak," Gray began, placing a fist in his palm, "bring it-"

"Now you wait just a minute, asshole!" Juvia shouted, thrusting Gray behind her. The ice mage was shocked. 'She actually just cussed?' he asked himself.

"I don't give a damn that you and I were friends at some point, NO ONE insults my Gray in front of me without consequences!" She raged, taking a fighting stance. Water seeped onto her arms and legs, covering her in a suit of water armor. "Prepare yourself," she hummed before charging at him. Anger burning red, hot in her eyes.

"Juvia, Wait!" Gray shouted, quickly jerking her back into his arms. Nami seethed at this. The love of his life purposefully being wrapped up by another. Gray struggled to keep her close as she tried to charge at Nami repeatedly. His arms and chest burned from her boiling rage of water.

"Calm down," he whispered. "Juvia, calm down," he cooed. "What he says about me doesn't matter. I need you need to be careful or you're going to give him exactly what he wants!" Juvia slowly cooled, looking back to Gray with apologetic eyes. Ice mage pecked her forehead before bringing his attention back to the threat at hand.

"Nami, listen, you and I both know it isn't our choice who Juvia wants to be with. And as of now, in this moment, she wants to be with me." The ice mage spoke, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to his hip, "I love her just like she loves me, can't you accept that if you love her like you say you do?" Gray asked. Nami met his eyes for a moment before he snarled.

"Not if it's scum like you! Demon!" Nami shouted as he charged the ice mage. Gray thrust Juvia towards the doors, away from the fight and met Nami's fist with his own, effectively freezing the angry bluenette's fist in an ice cast.

"This won't stop me!" Nami growled, going in for another punch, but landing a kick to Gray's side. The water mage flexed his fist and broke the ice around his hand, steam floated from the once frozen appendage. The ice mage rolled a few feet away before he bounced back, returning with his own icy attack.

"Ice make: lance!" He shouted.

Spears of beautiful blue ice charged at the water mage. He managed to dodge most, the last few knocking him to the ground.

"Water make: boiling lock!" Nami shouted as he incased the ice mage in steaming water. "A little heat ought to slow you down." He chuckled. Gray folded his arms and smiled. "What is it, demon slayer?" Nami asked. "Not going to call your friends for help? Or is the water too hot for you?"

"I've felt flames that were hotter," Gray spoke before freezing and shattering the prison. He then charged forward, fist in his palm. "Ice make: geyser!" An explosion of ice and show propelled Nami to the wall before Gray's fist made contact with his stomach. The water mage fell to the ground before catching himself and swinging out his legs, effectively knocking Gray to the ground.

"Water nebula!" Nami shouted, rushing forward with water at his side. The attack was much faster than Gray had anticipated and landed, sending the water mage to the ground as the spirals of water drilled into him.

"Gray!" Juvia shouted, coming forward to nullify the attack. Before she could make contact, Gray froze the water in purple ice. The ice crawled its way to the water mage. Nami jumped out of the way just in time.

"Stand back, Juvia," Gray spoke, his demon slayer magic began to make itself known.

"How noble," Nami said sarcastically. "Water make: jet!"

The ice mage slammed his fist to his palm at the familiar stance. Gray was prepared this time. He threw up an ice wall made of his ice demon magic and smirked.

"That same trick doesn't work twice," he shouted from behind the ice. He watched as the jet hit the ice wall and froze.

"Oh?" Nami whispered, suddenly appearing behind him. Gray gasped, beginning to turn. Another jet shot from his hands and into Gray's abdomen. "I think it does."

The ice mage had no time to react. All he could feel was the burning pain of water ripping through him.

"Dammit!" He shouted, he fell to the ground and blood pooled from his body.

"Gray!" Juvia cried, running towards him. Nami quickly jumped between them and wrapped her into one of his arms.

"Now, now, Juvia darling, we must be on our way," Nami smiled.

"Get your hands off me!" She yelled, pushing him away from her.

"Stay away from her!" Gray shouted from his position on the ground. He clutched his stomach as he attempted to stand up. His vision began to blur, but that didn't stop his demon slayer form from taking over, freezing his wound. "I won't let you have her!" He yelled, charging forward.

"Let's see you try to stop me!" Nami challenged. The ice mage came faster than the water mage expected. Gray smashed his elbow into Nami's hip before kicking him away with a blow to the chest. Nami huffed, catching his breath. He looked up and saw the demon slayer charge at him once more. Leaving his midsection wide open. Gray prepared a large hit, a fist encased in ice, but a hard jab at Gray's new wound sent him crumbling to the ground in a bloody, coughing fit.

Nami stood over him, proud of his work. His job was finished. He wiped his hands on his sleeves with a smirk. Now, what Nami didn't expect was an attack from Juvia. She came at him repeatedly, landing blow after blow. Her eyes were burning with rage. Rage like he had never seen before. Boy did it turn him on. Nami smiled, catching her fists in his hands.

"Dear Juvia, when did you get so strong?" He smiled.

"I will keep Gray safe from you, no matter what!" She raged, freeing one of her hands to land a swift uppercut to Nami's jaw. He merely laughed, before gently holding the side of her face, pressing her body against his. She pushed at him, trying to get away. Gray growled as he struggled to come closer to them.

"Juvia, darling, I don't understand. Why would you want to protect a monster like him? He could never understand you like I do. I could give you anything you ever wanted. What can he give you that I can't? What does he have that I lack?" he asked softly, cupping her face and rubbing his thumb across her cheek. She glared before slapping his hand away.

"He is more of a man than you could ever dream of being," she spoke, her voice was low and threatening. "He is no monster. He has a beautiful soul and heart, I've seen it." The sky became dark as she continued to speak, a murderous tone overcame her sweet voice. "Don't you understand, Nami?" she asked. "Gray is the man I love."

Nami's body jerked as though he had been stuck by a heavy blow. He looked up to the sky, to the clouds that Juvia had created. He took a deep breath so that he could steady himself. He closed his eyes and stared. As his head came back down, his smile faded.

"You seem to be speaking nonsense," he whispered, "I didn't want to have to hurt you, but it seems you left me no choice, dear," He cooed before quickly landing a series of small jabs at Juvia's lithe body. She felt limp, slacking to her knees.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" She whispered, barely able to hold up her head.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to move again in a few hours," he offered.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, crawling with all his strength towards them, blood continued to pour from the wound.

"Gray? I c-can't move," she admitted.

"Let her go!" Gray shouted. Fear and pain filled his voice. His eyes were bursting with terror. Juvia looked to his eyes once more before she was tossed over Nami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gray, my darling," she whispered. He looked down to the ice mage with a smug smirk.

"It was a pleasure, but now I must take my leave," Nami spoke before turning towards the balcony's edge.

"Don't take her! I don't care what you do to me, just don't take her!" Gray shouted, pounding into the ground with his fist. He tried his best to freeze his wound so he could stand. Gray created a spear of ice to help him ease up, but the water mage cut him down with water blades. Gray collapsed, but pushed himself to keep going. "Don't take her," he said through grit teeth. He crawled until he was able to grab the hem of Nami's pant leg. "Don't take her," he said again. Nami chucked before he and Juvia evaporated into the air without a trace. Gray grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, begging for this to be a night mare.

"DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" He sobbed; his screams echoed through the hills.


	7. Chapter 7: Just Breathe

Hello Lovelies! I'm so sorry about the delay! I had a huge exam to study for last week, and I didn't want to give you guys a half-assed story.

Also, some of the words in this story that you may not recognize are Greek translations (rough ones anyway) for "Wave" and "Water". As most of you know, Juvia's name is based off of the Spanish word for rain. I based Nami's name after the word 'Tsunami,' and it is a type of wave. "Kyma,"is a Greek translation of wave. "Nerό" means water.

Any who- I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me! If anything is confusing or if you just have something you want to say about my story, please comment below!

Just, Breathe…

Gray pounded at the ground with tired fists as tears flowed down his eyes. His new abdominal wound once again began to pour blood, pooling at his side. Suddenly, the pink haired wizard burst through the balcony doors with a fiery kick, immediately taking a defensive fighting stance before spotting the bleeding ice mage on the ground.

"Shit! Gray!" Natsu shouted, looking around before coming to the ice mage's side. "Dammit! Erza, I told you I heard some shouting out here!" he shouted behind him as he knelt down.

"Oh, my Kami, Gray!" Lucy shouted, coming to kneel beside him. She and Erza frantically looked around for any sign of their water mage.

"Where's Juvia?" Erza asked. All three looked down to the ice mage who began to grit his teeth, bitter tears pooled in his eyes. He tried to stand. Natsu stood and with an outstretched hand and tried to help him, but Gray shoved him away.

"He took her from me," he growled at himself, swaying. "He took her from me, and I couldn't do a damned thing about it!" he shouted, laying a fist to the wall. "I couldn't stop him!"

"Shit," Erza said through grit teeth, her knuckles turning white. The air turned cold.

"Don't worry, we will bring her back," Lucy offered, walking towards the distraught male. Gray growled, swiping at her arm, not accepting any form of help or comfort. Natsu appeared and defensively but calmly stood between them and grabbed the extended forearm of the ice mage. He squeezed in warning.

"Don't blame her for this. She was just helping you, man," Natsu told him in an even voice. Gray's eyes were hidden, shadowed by his sweaty bangs. He snarled at the comment before lunging at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer, anticipating this and pushing Lucy away, blocked each attack with worried eyes.

"Gray! Snap out of it!" he shouted. The ice mage couldn't stop, and he eventually landed a powerful punch to Natsu's side, sending him flying across the balcony. Gray came at him again at a speed neither of them had seen the ice mage reach before. Natsu didn't have time to react before an icy fist collided with his stomach and another with his face, knocking the breath out of him.

The fire dragon slayer coughed up blood. He grit his teeth as a red line trickled down his chin. Before Gray could land another blow, Natsu caught the flying fist. The ice mage tried to pull away before throwing the other hand at the fire mage, and that one was caught and trapped as well.

"Gray! Stop it! You need to calm down!" Erza shouted, but he wasn't listening. Lucy suddenly came from behind the red-head. She kicked Gray away from Natsu and lunged at him quickly.

"Do you think Juvia would want you to do this?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "We're your friends, Gray!" Gray dashed for her, but Lucy dodged, jumping over him and landing a swift, precise hit to the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Go get Wendy!" Lucy looked at Erza. The red-head grunted in acknowledgement and nodded before she dashed inside. Lucy walked to the fire mage and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay, Natsu?" she asked, placing a hand behind his head and back.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, shifting himself to a sitting position with her aid. The fire mage glanced to his best friend. "He must be really upset."

"I know, but that's no excuse for him to hurt you!" she shouted. Natsu chuckled, and Lucy turned her curious face to his smile.

"You think that ice block can hurt me?" he chuckled as she gently punched him. "Ah, well, I can't say anything, really," Natsu smirked as he starched the back of his head. Flashbacks sending chills down his spine. "If I were to lose you right in front of my eyes, there's honestly no telling what I would do."

"You cheese-ball," Lucy chuckled, scooting closer to him. She let him rest his head in her lap, running soothing fingers through is silky hair. The pair looked up as opening doors squeaked and Erza and Wendy came rushing through.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked, coming towards them. "Are you okay?" He waved her off, pointing to the ice mage that was collapsed on the ground.

"Help him; I'm good," he offered. Wendy nodded before dashing to the unconscious ice mage.

The sky dragon slayer quickly healed him, and they carried him into the dorm. Levy cast an enchantment over the dorm to keep Gray from leaving since they all knew he would try. Wendy made sure to keep him a deep sleep for a bit.

The dragon slayers went outside, checking the surroundings for any sign of the water mages, but found none. Not even a scent trail.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy sat in the living room together. Wendy came from behind and placed gentle hands on Natsu's back so that she could begin healing his wounds.

"Thanks," he told her, feeling his muscles begin to relax. When she finished, she sat on the couch beside Erza. Lucy pulled Natsu's head back into her lap. Levy and Gajeel sat in a lounge chair, with the bluenette in his lap.

"What do we know?" Gajeel asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"Before he went crazy, all that Gray had said was 'he took her,'" Natsu replied.

"We can safely assume that it was Nami," Lucy added.

"Where would he take her? Why take her now?" Levy asked.

"Atlantis," Gajeel spoke up.

"That's right. He said he wanted to rebuild Atlantis," Erza commented. "But, wouldn't we have noticed if a new city had emerged?"

"So, he's probably hiding out somewhere," Natsu interjected.

"If he's hiding out, he's going to be somewhere nearby," Gajeel spoke up. "There's no way he would have made it to the springs and here without having a location to recuperate."

"Either way, we know that he's probably going to use Juvia to his advantage against us," Lucy added. "I still don't understand this creep."

"That's why we have to find him before he tries to get Juvia involved in his sick fantasy," Gray spoke up, hobbling into the room.

"Gray, how are you moving?" Wendy asked, rushing to his side with glowing hands. The room fell silent, all eyes on him. Gray looked to the others then down to the girl at his side. He sat down in the nearest chair and let her finish her treatment.

When she backed away, he groaned, scratching his head before looking up and meeting the pinkette's eyes.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," he blurted out. "I was just so angry, but I-"

"Don't worry about it right now, ice for brains," the fire mage returned, waving him off with a grin. "Let's focus on the task at hand." Gray nodded, smiling.

"We need to tell the old man about this pronto," Gajeel spoke up. Levy could feel the tension radiating off of him in waves. She placed a comforting hand on his knee before looking towards the group.

"Master Makarov won't be back until morning, until then, we need to have our facts ready," Erza replied.

"The guild has some books on Atlantis and it's whereabouts," Levi spoke up. "I used to read about it when I was a kid, but I never expected it to be true."

"What do you remember?" Gray asked.

"Well," she began, tapping a finger to her chin, "the legends said that the city couldn't be resurrected without the power of Poseidon's Triton. But the only person that has ever been able to wield the Triton was Poseidon, himself," she answered.

~RAINING DESIRE~

Bright blue eyes slowly opened, looking around to a blurry, dark, wooden room. There was a small light source in the above her, but she couldn't make out much more. The water mage's body felt so heavy. She pushed the white sheet off of her shoulders and looked down to see that she was still in her night clothes.

"W-where…?" she began to ask. Juvia groaned as she rolled to her side, falling off of the small bed she was on. The sudden thud brought another presence into her room.

"Are you awake?" a gentle voice asked. When Juvia looked up, everything clicked.

"You-" she began, but was cut off by a coughing fit. Nami left and returned with a bottle of water. Juvia looked at him suspiciously.

"Relax, I didn't put anything in it," he rolled his eyes. It was another moment before she took it from him and drank until her throat calmed. She wiped her mouth and looked at him again.

"Where did you take me?" she asked in a deep voice, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Somewhere none of them will find you," Nami replied, leaning against the door frame. "Do not worry, I'm not going to harm you in any way."

"Where is Gray?" she asked.

"He is right where we left him," he answered. "Do not worry, I'm sure your comrades have found him by now."

"What did you do to me?" she asked, groaning as her body didn't listen to her.

"Don't strain yourself," he told her, kneeling and picking her up bridal style. Since she couldn't resist, she resorted to glaring at him. "My, my, I didn't know you were capable of a face that intimidating," he sweat drooped. "As for your question," he began as he placed her on the bed, propped up by a pillow. "It was series of hits to pressure points so that I could take you without harming you since you were so resistant to me."

"You haven't really given me a reason to trust you," she mused.

"Not much I can do about that now, I suppose," he shrugged. "You will grow to trust me again."

"Like hell," she spat.

"Tsk, tsk," he chuckled. "What rotten language to use towards your future husband, my dear."

"You think I'm going to marry you?" she asked.

"You will," he commented, sitting beside her on the small bed. "it was our dream when we were younger."

"What?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

"When we were kids, I asked you to become the Amphitrite to my Poseidon," he answered, running his fingers through her smooth hair. "And you said yes."

"We were kids," she huffed.

"Well, we are grown adults now," he purred. "and I am so close to becoming Poseidon that I can taste it."

"What?" she asked, curious now.

"With the power of the Triton, I can control all the water in the world, all the oceans, rivers, and seas. I will become Poseidon," he smiled, excitement filling his eyes. "And with you by my side," he soothed, "as my wife and my fellow ruler, we shall lead this world into it's perfect utopia as Atlantis!" he shouted.

"That could only happen if the Triton and Atlantis actually exist, but they don't," she told him calmly. "Those are just things we would read in children's books."

"Oh," he smirked before standing and grabbing a series of documents, bringing thems to Juvia's side. "Is it now?" he asked. He showed her all of the pictures and details and a map that led to the treasure's location.

"What? T-this can't be-"

"Real? But it is," he told her excitedly. "You see, my dear," he began. "There was a reason I came to get you so soon," he told her as he petted her smooth, blue hair once more. "I need you to help me get the Triton. It's a two-person job, really. I could do it on my own, but I thought this would be a fun experience for the two of us."

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that I would help you?" she asked, demanding.

"To put it simply, if you don't," he narrowed his eyes, "your darling Gray and the rest of your pitiful excuse of a guild will die." He turned away from her as she gasped. He placed the documents back on the desk and leaned against it.

"You wouldn't be able to kill them," she bit out, struggling to sit up. "They're all strong; they're my family!" Nami chuckled, coming to her side and pressing against her shaking shoulders, laying her back to her former position.

"Oh, my dear, you underestimate me," he stated before showing her three, purple, flickering communication lacrimas. "Allow me to explain your options. Each of these represents a lacrima that I have placed in the guild hall, in the girls' dorms, and in your dear Gray's apartment, right underneath his bed. Now, if you do not wish to be responsible for their demise, you'd better consider your options before I make the choice for you." Juvia sat in silence for a moment, gritting her teeth.

Nami sighed. He honestly hated manipulating her like this, but if her guildmates were to intervene, it would cause nothing but trouble.

"Damn you," she muttered. Juvia looked up to him, meeting his gaze with piercing, blue eyes.

"Alright," she began in an even voice, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "I'll help you find the Triton, and," and she paused, capturing his attention. As she opened blue, doe eyes, she leaned forward from the bed, placing a hand behind her for support and one on her thigh with a sinner's smirk. "I'll give you one chance, to win my heart," she paused once more, "Kyma."

Nami's whole face perked up and his body jerked at that one word. He smiled, nearly losing his balance as he rushed towards her, capturing her hand in both of his. His eyes were wide, expecting and hopeful.

"Y-you remember my nickname?" he asked through a stutter. She nodded.

"How could I forget?" she reiterated, giving him a small squeeze. "I remember everything about you…about us."

"I-I-I-I thought you had forgotten everything about me, Neira," he commented, using her old nickname and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, relief washed over him. He couldn't believe it. He was unbelievably happy.

Internally, Juvia grimaced, but she offered him a kind smile. He held her hand to his face with closed eyes, relishing in her comfort. If Juvia was to find a way to save her friends and defeat Nami, she had to play along until her Gray could save her. She knew they would come for her, so for now, she would wait and play along with Nami's game.

She gently pulled her hand away from his soft grip and offered him a tired smile.

"I'm a bit sleepy," she said, yawning to emphasize her point. "Would you mind letting me rest for a bit longer?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. Nami walked to the door and shut off the light. "I'll wake you when I have lunch ready. For now, you should rest and gather your strength. We will begin out quest soon." She nodded, and he shut the door. Juvia fell back onto the bed with a groan.

'Please,' she thought, 'I know if anyone can find me, it's you, Gray.' She rolled over in the bed, pulling the covers to her chin.


	8. Chapter 8: The Library

I'm so sorry for my incredibly long absence! I thank you all for your understanding. I had to take time off to spend with my family during my break, and I needed to focus on my mental health. You're the best! I also owe an apology to my dear friend who helped me come up with the idea for this story. I haven't forgotten about it!

I can't wait for you guys to keep reading! I love you all!

The Library

"Why the hell are there so many books!" Natsu whined, rolling onto the floor so that he could stare at the ceiling. His spirit began leaving his body.

"Well," Lucy began with a chuckle, "we are in a library."

"Dumbass," Gajeel murmured, scrolling through the many pages of his book.

"You wanna go, you tin-can, metal freak?" Natsu barked, flames igniting at his sides while a grin graced his now, not-so-bored face.

"No flames in a library!" Lucy barked, quickly extinguishing Natsu's fire.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied.

"Shh!" The librarian sounded, appearing out of nowhere, effectively scaring the pinkette and blonde.

"Natsu," the ice mage threatened, his voice low and eyes dark, "would you either sit down and shut up or pick up a book and help?" Gray asked, reading and sorting through various book titles.

"I'm not finding anything about Atlantis or the triton's whereabouts," Levy spoke up, scrolling through her book, using her magic glasses.

"Me either," Lucy added, closing the book she was reading and placing it on the table on top of an impressive stack of books.

"How about these?" Erza asked, walking into the room with a stack of old, dusty books.

"Those, my dear, are some of the oldest books we own," the Guild Master Makarov spoke as he descended down the stairs and into the room. The guild master led the red head to the table so that he could pull out a familiar novel. Makarov used his magic to illuminate and clean it before placing it on the table in front of Gray and Levy. "It's true that the city of Atlantis was lost and can be found again. This book can help us find it's whereabouts," he began as he started flipping through the pages, "…if we know how to read it."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, leaning closer, listening to the elder.

"This book was forged by Poseidon's first wife and queen of the sea, Amphitrite," he admitted, caressing the off-white pages gently, "Its written in a secret language only used by the people of Atlantis," Makarov explained. He scrolled through the book to the familiar page that he used to gaze upon during his youth. "I haven't understood a single word," he moped, running his fingers across the tinder pages.

"Are those even letters?" Gray asked, examining the text on the page.

"It's certainly old," Levy commented, adjusting her glasses. "I don't recognize any of these markings. Is this even a real language?"

"What do you mean, shrimp?" Gajeel asked, coming closer, looking over her shoulder. He glanced over the oddly shaped words, a grin forming on his lip.

"What's so funny?" she asked, hands landing on her hips.

"This is a language Juvia taught me when we were in that dark guild together," Gajeel explained, crossing his arms at the stunned faces. "You're telling me that you guys never heard about it?" He asked, metal brow raised.

"There's no time for that teasing nonsense, brat!" Makarov shouted, his fists shaking as his head began to turn red. "Read it now, boy! Or so help me by Mavis's name, I'll-"

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Gajeel panicked, throwing up his hands in defense. "Don't kill me. Damn, old man!" he grunted as he began piecing together what the words meant.

-GRUVIA-

"Where are you taking me?" Juvia asked, watching Nami's back as she was being dragged by her wrist. "You're holding onto me kind of tight."

"We are going to search for the Triton!" Nami declared happily, pulling Juvia alongside him. "Then you and I will be that much closer to resurrecting Atlantis and creating a new world order!" Juvia shivered, not sure what her best move should be.

"Is the Triton really here?" She asked, looking around the beachy area that he had led her to.

"It's close by," he commented. "We need to go that way," he added, pointing to the ocean. The waves were particularly calm today. Juvia followed beside him as he practically dragged her. They walked into the water where they began to breathe and move around with ease, a power granted to them by using water magic. They each began looking for any sign of the Triton or Atlantis's ruins.

"Nami," she called, waving him over, "look," Juvia said as she pointed towards a familiar set of blue, rocky pillars. A circle of stones, at least twelve of them, were surrounding a smaller boulder in the center.

"Woah! It's just like the map; you're so wonderful, Juvia!" he smiled, running towards her and hugging her.

"Let's go take a look," she told him, shaking off the water mage and walking towards the pillars. Nami quickly caught up to her and laced his fingers between hers, walking a bit faster than her so that he could offer protection and come off as 'manly.' Juvia rolled her eyes as they came upon the middle pillar. Words written in the familiar text that only they understood covered the front of the rock.

"I'm a bit rusty, do you mind?" he asked. Juvia, eyes rolling once more, leaned forward and traced delicate fingers over the ancient transcript. The old, familiar text slowly became familiar to her and she smiled, reminiscing in old memories. "Are you able to read it?" Nami asked, gently, coming closer to her.

"Yes," she spoke softly, tracing fingers under each sentence as she spoke.

"A place of beauty and grace,  
to those who see such a place.  
Atlantis is here, beyond these stones.  
Heed my words, lest ye be cross bones.  
A resurrection of sheer power  
requires the deemed to scour.  
The Triton brings thine nearer  
Find it, and thy way shall be clearer."

"Your translations are just as beautiful as they were long ago!" Nami cooed, gushing with joy behind her.

"You do realize what this means, right?" She asked, turning to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"We can't go inside. Not without the Triton. Don't you see? It's a warning," she told him. Nami paused for a minute, bringing his hand to rest on his chin as he pondered in deep thought.

"The Triton isn't inside Atlantis?" he asked.

"Atlantis can't be resurrected without magical power. If the Triton was here, wouldn't it make sense for Atlantis to have been restored long before now?" she asked him, crossing her arms. Internally, she sighed in relief. This would give her more time to stall him until she could think of a way of escape, or for Gray to save her.

"We need to head back to the apartment. I have more information there about the Triton; maybe we missed something," he began to mutter. He grabbed her wrist and pulled Juvia close to him as they began walking towards the water's surface.

Suddenly, a spear made of ice was propelled at Nami. That was the only signal she needed before a smirk grew on the blue-haired mage's face. Juvia saw it coming and managed to push the still concentrating Nami towards it while pushing herself away.

"The hell?!" Nami grunted, dissipating the arrow and looking around.

"Take my hand!" Aquarius shouted, reaching for Juvia, "Do it now!" She quickly accepted the hand and was thrown onto the shore, right into Gray's awaiting arms.

"Now, Aquarius!" Lucy shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, you brat!" the celestial spirit returned before unleashing her attack. Nami was swept up into a typhoon, unable to escape. His head emerged from the top, and he looked down to the beach with disbelief.

"Did he hurt you?" Gray asked softly. Juvia didn't respond, tears merely pooled in her bright eyes. "Juvia? Are you okay?" He panicked.

"Gray!" Juvia cried, burring her head in his neck. Gray sunk to the sand, holding her closely to his chest.

"I'm here, it's okay," he reassured her. Lucy and Levy came to their side while Gajeel, Natsu, and Master Makarov stood protectively in front of them.

"How dare you steal one of my children," Makarov spat, his size increasing.

"Wait," Aquarius stopped him, standing in front of the boys.

"Juvia…" Nami whispered. "HOW COULD YOU!?" he screamed, rage and betrayal coiled in his gut, his eyes burned. "Why would you do this to me!" Nami's rage brought thunderstorms to the skies. His tears sent lighting into the ocean. His scream caused the thunder to roll louder.

"My trap won't keep him," Aquarius informed them, "Get out of here!"

"Let's go! Get away from the water!" Gajeel shouted, picking up Levy and Lily. Natsu threw Makarov and Lucy over his shoulder and Gray carried Juvia away with Happy picking up the rear. They ran as fast as they could away from the beach. Aquarius stayed and used all of her strength to send Nami and his water trap as far away as he could.

The water around the water mage exploded, sending Aquarius back to the spirit realm. Nami merely watched as the group escaped his eyes sight with his precious Juvia.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he bellowed. He unleashed a final scream before diving back into the water, disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9: Planning

Welcome back! I'm glad you guys are here to read more! Thank you for all of your reviews and for reading along so far (: I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Planning

Slowly, tired eyes opened, looking into the bright light of a clouded sun. The waves rose and crashed around the fallen water mage. Nami slowly rose from his place on the sand. He looked around the piece of land he had landed on. It seemed abandoned. He slowly began to move and look around for shelter for the night. His shirt had been torn into shreds, so he discarded it. He came across a rather large and deep cave in the side of a mountain.

Nami gathered various soft leaves, dry logs, and some fish from a nearby lake. Once he had made a fire and eaten, he seated himself on the pile of leaves in a deep part of the cave. He rested his head on his hands as he stared into the darkness in front of him. His empty eyes slowly began to come back to life as a burning feeling of rage surged throughout his entire body. Every muscle racked with anger.

Nami screamed into the emptiness that was the cave. He jumped up and paced back and forth, glaring at the ground below. His normally bright eyes had sunken into a dark, ominous indigo. The bags under his eyes were swollen and red as angry tears rolled down his cheeks. He grit his teeth before landing a devastating punch on a nearby rock column.

"How did I not see this coming?" he asked aloud, his fist sliding down the broken rock, slicing his knuckles. "Did Juvia… did she really play me for a fool?" he asked, sliding to the ground against the cave wall. "Does she ha-hate me?" He asked as he ran fingers through his disheveled hair with a bitter chuckle.

"No, that's not it," he corrected himself, pushing the tangled hair away from his face, a new sparkle of hatred in his eyes. "Juvia wouldn't do that to me. She is destined to me mine, to rule by my side!" he growled, standing once more. "She-she has been brainwashed…yes, that's what it is. She has been brainwashed by that horrible guild she calls a family…Fairytail," he told himself, leaning against the wall as he looked outside of his cave.

"They shall pay dearly for this," he seethed, narrowing his eyes. He squinted as hairs caught in his eyes. He brushed them away only for them to fall back into place. He growled and reached for a nearby sharp rock. He bitterly began to cut away at his bangs until his hair began to frame his face.

"I will rescue you, Juvia darling," he began, his voice filled with an eerie calm. He glanced to the top of the cave as water droplets cascaded onto his face. "I will find Poseidon's Triton and I will resurrect Atlantis for us, but before I do that," he paused, licking the droplet from his cheek, "I will use the Triton to bring an end to Fairy Tail and to that ice demon who stole you from me."

~RAINING DESIRE~

"What happened when you were with that guy?" Lucy asked as she sat on the floor of the girl's dorm beside the bluenette. Natsu stared down at the girls from his position on the couch. Happy was resting on his hair, napping.

"He just kept talking about resurrecting Atlantis. He took me with him so that we could find the Triton together and 'bond' or some nonsense," she paused, looking down to her lap. "That man, that's not the same Nami I knew when we were younger. Sure, he's always been a bit protective of me, but he's never tried to hurt my friends."

"…bastard…" Gray mumbled from behind her. He had seated himself on the ground with Juvia between his legs and his arms around her waist as he leaned on her back, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"We did manage to find where Atlantis is buried," She chuckled.

"What would happen if Atlantis is resurrected?" Gray asked, craning his head so that he could watch her speak.

"If my guess is right," she began, "a whole island will rise to the surface of the ocean."

"A whole island? How?" Natsu asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Atlantis is like the homeland of ancient water magic users," Juvia explained. "When it was destroyed, it carried many secrets about the heritage, techniques, and abilities of water mages. Supposedly," she added, "Poseidon and his wife will be able to dwell among water mages once more if Atlantis is resurrected."

"So, all water mages are descendants from this island that disappeared?" Lucy asked.

"Not all," Juvia explained, "a large portion of water mages learned in the colder regions north and south as well."

"Levy! They're in here," Gajeel suddenly shouted from the hallway.

"We learned something new about the Triton," Levy spoke excited as she, Gajeel, Erza, and Makarov walked into the room.

"What is it?" Juvia asked, turning to watch the girl as she moved to sit beside her and Lucy.

"Look," Levy pointed to a page in the book Makarov had showed them. "I had Gajeel translate what he could, but could you verify what the book says?"

"Sure," Juvia said as she took the book and read the ancient text aloud as her fingers traced each word.

"_Poseidon was the beginning of the water mages. He taught the earliest water magic handlers to use water magic for protection, art, and creation. The triton, his most powerful tool, was buried in the tomb of Atlas, the first king of Atlantis and son of Poseidon and his mortal lover, Cleito."_

"_Only the direct descendant of Poseidon and I, Amphitrite shall be able to wield the Triton and unlock its true power. Only when he possesses it, shall he be able to rule Atlantis. When he obtains the Triton, he will become the most powerful water mage alive." _

"Holy crap," Natsu blurted.

"But we don't even know that Nami is a direct descendant of Poseidon!" Lucy interjected.

"We can't take that risk," Erza instructed. "we must find the Triton before he does. Now that we have Juvia back, there is no telling what state Nami is in. He's going to be even more dangerous now."

"You're right," Juvia sighed.

"Gajeel and I are going to read through more of this book and see if we can come up with a location for the tomb of Atlas," Levy spoke up, taking the book from her friend. "Meanwhile, you should get some rest. You, too, Gray," she offered with a smile.

"Natsu, Happy, and I will go search for any sigh of Nami," Lucy offered. Natsu nodded, sparing a glance to Gray and Juvia before heading towards the door.

"Let us know if you need anything," Natsu called from the door.

"We will grab some snacks on our way back." Lucy added, closing the door behind her.

"Master and I will go coordinate with other guild leaders to inform them of the situation. If Nami finds the Triton before we do, we need to be prepared," Erza informed.

"Indeed," Makarov agreed. "We will leave you two here. In the meantime, you'd both better get some rest. If I come back and both pairs of eyes aren't close," Makarov threatened, pausing for a moment, "there will be disciplinary action."

"Yes, sir," Gray hummed from his position behind Juvia. The water mage nodded in agreement, leaning into the comfort of Gray.

Once they were alone in the room, Gray pulled Juvia onto the couch that Natsu was occupying. He laid with his back against the cushions and his arm underneath the blue hair of his girlfriend. Juvia rolled over so that she was looking directly into navy blue.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Am I okay?" he chuckled running his other arm up and down her side, avoiding her eyes. "I should be asking you that." He spoke honeslty.

"Don't blame yourself," she told him, putting a soft hand on his cheek. His eyes finally met hers. "Its not your fault, it was Nami's. Regardless, I'm okay. You saved me."

"Yeah, but…" he faltered as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I should have protected you," he whispered through grit teeth. Juvia looked down to him sadly. She opened her arms to him and allowed him to bury his face into her chest, hiding himself from the world. He wrapped tight, shaking arms around her frame, afraid that if he were to let go, she would slip from his grasp once more.

Juvia wrapped equally tight arms around Gray's torso. She tangled her legs with his, basking in his warmth.

"I'm all yours Gray," she told him. "Juvia has always and will always love Gray no matter what," she told him. She put hands on his cheeks so that she could meet his eyes once more. Red rimmed eyes met happy blue.

"Don't you ever forget it," she told him, pressing a kiss to his temple before pulling him back into her embrace.

A few moments passed before the ice mage calmed down. He settled deeper into her arms and fell into unconsciousness. Juvia pet his hair and traced the sides of his face, feeling the stubble that was present. She kissed the top of his head before surrendering to sleep.

-in the other room-

"Well…about time," Makarov hummed.

"I was afraid I would have had to knock them both unconscious," Erza chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10: The Missing Piece

Hello, loves! I'm so sorry about the delay! Between classes, labs, and exams, I've been a bit busy! Gomen nasai! Anyways, I really do enjoy writing this story, and I can't wait to write more and hopefully finish it soon. I'm really proud of it. I'm also so grateful that you guys have encouraged me this entire time! I'm so grateful to you all!

I hope you enjoy this update of Raining Desire!

The Missing Piece

A tired, ragged figure stood on a pillar of rocks amongst the dark colored, stormy waters of the bitter ocean. Nami grunted as fought against the forcefully crashing waves. Using his powers, he pushed against them, causing the waves to conform to his will. He smirked at his achievement until a new bombardment of stormy winds pushed another bout of waves onto him sending him underneath the waters. He growled once he reached the surface, glaring at the waves that dared to come closer.

The anger he felt swelling inside was only burning darker amongst the disobedient waves.

The lines under his eyes appeared to be that of a mad man; a man who had been driven to the edge and back several times, yet to reach his goal. With a dark glare, Nami used the last of his strength and pushed the large waves back down into the sea with an ear-piercing roar, startling even the nearby animals that were at rest.

And suddenly, the waves were still. The winds were calm. The storm was no more.

Nami panted as he fell onto the wet sand of the beach he had been training on. He stared up at the cloudy sky waiting for something, if anything to appear. With a grunt, he rolled over to his side and climbed to his feet. He walked back to his cave where he had left his food to cook.

As he chomped on the warm meet, he looked to the cave wall where he had etched the legend of Poseidon's Triton. Suddenly something among the wording caught his eye. Nami paused and came closer to the wall, tracing his fingers across the text that he had memorized as well as the text from the stone he and Juvia found.

"Something…something doesn't…seem right here," he wondered aloud, tapping his finger to his chin.

"What the hell does that mean?"

-At Fairytail-

Erza, Gajeel, and Levy searched through piles of books in the lounge while Natsu and Lucy kept an eye on Gray and Juvia who were still contently sleeping on the couch. Wendy was also in the room, sleeping in a large chair with a pile of exceeds resting around her. Makarov had returned to the guild hall so that he could oversee the other members of Fairy Tail and inform them of the recent happenings.

Natsu laid his head in Lucy's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair while keeping a watchful eye on the couple on the couch. Before Wendy fell asleep, a sleeping spell was cast on the two so that they would remain in a restful state since they had both been through so much in a short amount of time.

However, each member of the group was tired, but none of them wanted to rest until they had apprehended the other wizard and their guildmates were safe from Nami's wrath.

"Levy, come here and take a look at this," Erza spoke, pointing out a section of the book that Makarov had presented to them. She and Levy had learned enough of the foreign language from Gajeel so that they could help. "Doesn't this seem odd compared to what Juvia had told us?"

"Let me see," the blue-haired mage responded, quickly reading over the section. Her eyes grew wide, and she made herself read it once more. She grabbed the book as well as Erza's arm and ran into the resting area with the rest of the group. "Guys, Erza found something!"

"What is it?" Natsu asked, sitting cross legged in front of the couch.

"It says something about 'Poseidon's trident,'" Levy read, looking to the others.

"Yeah, that's what we've been looking for, isn't it?" Lucy asked.

"No, we've been looking for the Triton. Triton, according to this book, is actually Poseidon's son! He's a freaking merman! The trident is something completely different!" Levy explained. "Erza you're a freaking genius! I wouldn't have noticed this."

"What does that mean though? Didn't Juvia tell us that you have to have the Triton to reawaken Atlantis?" Erza asked. "If the Triton and trident aren't the same thing, then how is it going to be possible to even resurrect Atlantis?"

"And how are we any closer to finding the trident now?" Lucy asked. "Much less stopping Nami."

"You don't think he would just give up if he knew Triton was his son and not the actual weapon?" Natsu asked.

"Someone with a one tract mind like that guy is unlikely to give up on anything he had set his mind to," Erza replied,

"You should know," Lucy added, winking at the pink haired mage.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not," Lucy chuckled, earning a soft punch from Natsu who then pulled her closer to his chest.

"The book mentions someone or something named Eirene. Who or where is this Eirene? And why is it mentioned in this book." Levy asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Natsu yelled quietly, bouncing in his place.

"Natsu, we're serious right now," Erza replied. "This is no time to play around."

"No! I really do know about her! Igneel told me about her one day a long time ago!" he insisted. Lucy turned to him to listen, curious.

"Eirene is one of the lesser known children of Poseidon. She's not a merman like Triton; she's like a demi-god. She was known as a symbol of peace amongst her followers, and she even has her own island," Natsu explained as he hopped up so he could point to the map, "right here."

"How do you know all of this?" Erza asked.

"Igneel liked the idea of peace, so it just kind of made sense to me that he knew about her," Natsu shrugged.

"Could the trident be on that island?" Lucy asked, scanning over the map.

"I think there's only one way to find out!" Natsu replied, smoke escaping his palms.

"It's settled then," Gajeel spoke up, uncrossing his arms. "Erza, if you don't mind, I'd like for those two," he said, pointing to Natsu and Lucy, "and shrimp, and I to go to that island. Juvia needs to rest, and if that ice pick is helping her do that, they both need to stay here." He spoke, turning to the red head. She looked at him questioningly.

"I'd just feel better if I knew it was you were here watching out for them," He explained. Natsu and Lucy nodded.

"Okay," she agreed with a humble smile. "You four better be on your way as soon as possible then. I'll let the master where you're off to and what we've discovered."

"There's no need for that, my child," Makarov spoke as he came closer to the group.

"Gramps?" Natsu asked. "When did you get here?"

"I'll show you in a second, boy. Now, I can get you to that island quickly so that you two dragons don't get sick. We need to get this done as soon as possible, and I'm counting on you. Each of you," He explained to them.

"Right," Lucy spoke, nodding. Makarov gathered the four into a glowing, golden circle after making a few hand signs.

"Mind you, I've only used this spell a hand full of times, so you may feel a bit groggy when you arrive on the destination. I won't be able to drop you directly at the trident since I don't know it's location, so you will have to sniff it out yourselves," he told them.

"Yes sir!" They responded.

"You're not leaving without us!" Lily and Happy shouted as they jumped into the circle clinging to their respective people before Makarov cast the final word of the spell.

"_Taxidi_!" He shouted, and the circle, along with the guild members, disappeared in a bright white light.

"Do think they'll be able to find their way back?" Erza asked, crossing her arms, looking to the spot where her friends once were.

"Don't worry, it's a twelve-hour spell," he explained. "They'll be back here in twelve hours whether they have the trident or not. If they are unable to find it, you and I will be going next time. I refuse to let this brat hurt another one of my children."

"There's still one thing that's bothering me," Erza spoke up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"If you need the Triton to be able to reawaken the lost city, how could anyone do it if Triton is a person and no the weapon?" she asked.

"Simple," Makarov stated. "'Triton' could not be literal."

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"It's symbolic for descendant," he clarified. "In other words, to reawaken Atlantis, one must be a descendant of Poseidon himself."


	11. Chapter 11: Sacrifices

WoW! It's been a while, ne? I'm sorry about that! I really do want to finish this story, but with all the distractions going on, it has been kind of hard. I hope you will all forgive me! Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think in the comments (:

Sacrifices

When the four of them reappeared, they suddenly splashed down from the skies into the calm, blue waters at the edge of the island. They all quickly swam ashore and began to gather their supplies. However, as they swam to shore, it almost seemed as if something was pulling them onto the sand. Whatever it was, they were appreciative.

"Dang it, Gramps, you couldn't have put us any closer?" Natsu grumbled, heating himself and Lucy to complete dryness.

"Hot, hot, hot," She whined.

"Let's get to it then," Gajeel stated. "The longer we take, the more danger Juvia is going to be in."

"Right!" Levy chimed, following at his side.

The group each split into teams and went on their way to find the trident. They searched high and low for any sign of the trident, any old script, or just anything that looked ancient. The dragon slayers even went as far as sniffing the ground for any sign or smells.

"Ugh! How can we find anything if we don't even know where to look!?" Lucy groaned, plopping onto the ground.

"We will think of something, don't worry," Levy spoke up, reassuring her.

"I can't just sit around like this!" Gajeel grunted, kicking a nearby boulder and sending it flying before ripping down a few trees. "This is so frustrating! Gah! How can I protect my family if I don't even know where to start?" he whispered, falling to his knees. "Did we miss something?"

"Maybe there is something else in the book," Levy spoke up. She quickly pulled it out and began scanning through the pages once more.

"Hey, Gajeel," Natsu began.

"Not now salamander, I'm trying to think," he grunted, mumbling to himself.

"OI! Tin head!" Natsu yelled, throwing a stick at him. "I'm talking to you!"

"What!?" Gajeel shouted.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.  
"Smell what?" the iron user asked in return, taking a whiff of the air. His eyes grew wide when a new smell hit his nose.

"After you got rid of that boulder, I could smell it. It smells like-"

"Like sea water…" he finished. "But if we're so far from the beach, how can we still smell it this close?" Gajeel asked.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Virgo asked, suddenly appearing next to Lucy.

"Virgo?" they all asked.

"There's a tomb down below us," she answered, walking directly over the spot that the boulder once sat. "If you move the dirt around like this," she began clearing the spot, revealing a seal in the ground. "Here is the entrance! But I can't drill through this." she added, tapping the seal with her toes.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You need to be able to wield water to do that, stupid," Aquarius huffed, appearing behind the other celestial spirit, surprising Virgo before she vanished.

"Aquarius?! You're here, too?" Lucy cried.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun. Especially when a fellow water user is in trouble," she huffed.

"I knew you cared about us!" Natsu smiled. Aquarius made quick work of the tomb's entrance and helped them get inside.

"The tomb will close on its own by nightfall, so make quick work of this. Be careful," she warned before disappearing.

"Let's go," Gajeel instructed. Natsu held up his palm and lit the way for them. The tunnel was narrow and quiet. None of them knew what to expect. The only sound that echoed through the halls was the wet pitter patter of footsteps and the faint sound of breathing. Lucy clung close to Natsu's back as Gajeel kept a comforting grasp on Levy's shoulder from behind. Both of the dragon slayer's instincts were on edge through the dark cavern. Gajeel extended his shadow form throughout the many tunnels to search for any traps or clues that could lead them to their destination.

Suddenly, Gajeel's shadow returned with intel. The iron dragon slayer's eyes shot open and he looked down a dimly lit tunnel. The group stopped and began to follow him. The path seemed to be lit with blue flames, but upon closer examination, they realized that the lights were glowing sea pickles held aflame by water surrounding them. At the very center of the room was a statue of a woman with her arms spread open. Despite representing peace, the ominous feeling in the air didn't aid in settling any of the guildmates.

"How bizarre," Levy commented, standing behind the iron dragon slayer.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked, pointing to the top of a stone staircase. At the very top, there was a case sealed shut. Gajeel stepped forward.

"Are you crazy?" Levy asked. "There's guaranteed to be traps up there!"

"You read too many books, shrimp. I'll be fine!" He assured her, smiling. He hardened himself, taking on his iron form as scales formed on his face. "Besides, I can't get hurt like this."

"Go on then," Natsu said, standing beside Lucy and Levy. "We will watch your back from here." He nodded back to the fire user and began his ascension upstairs. Once he made it safely to the top, the case that surrounded the trident fell to pieces.

"Looks like we made the right choice," he snickered. Gajeel reached forward and grasped the trident when suddenly his hands began to burn.

"AH!" he shouted, letting go. His palms were smoking. He looked down to the bottom of the trident and noticed that it was lodged into the ground. Oh no, he wasn't going to be defeated so easily. He wrapped his hands around the trident once more, grasping it tightly. The smoke began to rise from his hands once more.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted, moving to help him, but she was stopped by the celestial mage.

"Let me help!" Natsu shouted, standing in front of the girls.

"S-stay back!" Gajeel panted, pulling the trident with all his strength. Natsu was stubborn, however, and he began to run up the stairs only to be stopped by an invisible shield.

"What is this?" he shouted, pounding on the invisible wall. "I can't get through!"

"It has to be me!" Gajeel shouted.

"Stop, Gajeel! You'll hurt yourself if you keep it up like this!" Levy cried.

"Doesn't m-matter," Gajeel panted once more, taking ragged breaths. "I didn't protect Juvia like a brother should, and this-" he grunted, feeling the trident's hold on the stone begin to give way, "t-this is my redemption!" he pulled with all his might, his shadow and metal forms beginning to fade away as a bright light surrounded him. When the light faded, the trident was free, and Gajeel was falling. The three ran and caught him.

"We've got to hurry!" Lucy spoke up. Levy attempted to take the trident away from the iron dragon slayer, but the invisible force once again shoved her back.

"I-I've got it," Gajeel smiled. Natsu grit his teeth before slinging the other dragon slayer onto his back.

"You'd better not drop that thing then!" Natsu shouted, leading the way out of the tomb. Once they reached the entrance, the fire dragon slayer made quick work of throwing the girls then Gajeel out of the tomb before using his flames to jump out. The fire user's foot just barely escaped before the tomb resealed.

"That was close!" Lucy commented, pulling the panting dragon slayer to his feet. Gajeel leaned heavily on Levy while keeping a firm grasp on the trident.

"How do we tell the master that we're ready to come home?" Levy asked.

"He said we would return after a set amount of time, right?" Lucy answered.

"Shit," Natsu whispered. "Get down!" he yelled, pushing everyone down and sending up a wall of fire. Everyone's question was answered when they saw water evaporating inside the flames.

"How perceptive of you, salamander," Nami cooed, stepping out of the shadows. "Looks like you've found the trident for me."

"Get lost, creep," Natsu snarled, taking a defensive stance. Lucy came and stood beside him, placing a hand on her keys.

"You can't beat us, so give up now," Lucy affirmed as a bright light enveloped her, her Leo star dress appearing. "Face it, you're outnumbered and out classed."

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu asked quietly, glancing towards the feisty blonde.

"I'm not letting you fight alone," she answered.

"How sweet," Nami laughed before charging towards the couple. He disappeared before they could attack and reappeared behind them, heading for Levy and Gajeel.

"Solid script, shield!" Levy commanded, and suddenly she and the iron user were encased in a blue bubble with the word shield written on the outside. Nami's attack didn't land, and the water user was sent back a couple feet from the strength in the shield.

"Nice try," Levy chuckled, watching him. As he staggered and recovered, a foot came flying towards his head.

"Lucy kick!" was shouted before Nami made hard contact with the ground. Natsu tried his hardest to hold back a laugh.

"Pathetic," Nami grunted, before he was once more on his feet, charging towards Lucy. Natsu intercepted and sent a flaming fist towards the water mage. Suddenly, Nami changed targets, dunking down and landing an elbow to the fire user's chest, scalding the skin with boiling water.

"Ahh!" Natsu cried out, jerking away. A familiar golden light appeared, encasing Levy and Gajeel before they were whisked away, disappearing from sight.

"Dammit! No!" Nami shouted, running to the spot they were once sitting. "This is your fault!" he bellowed, disappearing and reappearing behind Natsu, catching the fire user off-guard with a choke hold.

"Heh, you're dumber than you look," Natsu chuckled dryly before heating his body with flames.

"I can handle the heat, let's see how much longer you last," Nami chuckled.

"Oh?" Natsu cooed before going silent. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Once he opened them, smoke began to rise from his feet before his body was surrounded by blue flames. Nami's body began to evaporate.

"I'll still w-win!" Nami growled, releasing one of his arms from his hold on Natsu and pointing towards Lucy. A burst of water shot forward towards her, nearly hitting its target, but Lucy could only dodge so much of the hot liquid.

"GAH!" she yelped, falling to the ground as more of the boiling water hit her skin. "Bastard," she grunted, limping.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, breaking out of the grasp and landing an uppercut to Nami's chin. "I'll make you pay for that, you, wet noodle!" Natsu turned to land another hit, but before he could, the light began to appear around himself and Lucy. Distracted by this action, he looked away from Nami. The water mage grinned before aiming his hand for the fire mage's torso. A hot, jet stream stuck forward quickly and vanished in the same instance that the two Fairytail members disappeared.

"NO!" Nami yelled, falling to his knees and slamming his fists into the ground. "I won't stop! I will have what's RIGHTFULLY MINE!" he bellowed.

At the Fairytail hall…

Lucy appeared in the room before Natsu, and immediately Wendy began to heal the burn wound on her leg. Gajeel had been placed on another couch and was resting peacefully, regaining his strength. Gray and Juvia were still asleep while Makarov, Levy, and Erza were examining the trident. Suddenly, Natsu appeared, clutching a bloody shoulder and holding back a shout. However, when he fell to the ground with a loud thud, a yelp escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

"Natsu!" Many of the guildmates yelled. Gray and Juvia were shaken awake only to see Natsu in a large puddle of blood in the middle of the floor. The attack Nami sent had managed to cut through his skin from the left side of his chest all the way to the underside of his shoulder. Gray immediately jumped up and stabilized the wound while Wendy did her best to heal it. Lucy crawled to his side and held his hand and head, encouraging him.

"What happened?!" Juvia shouted, scooting closer to the ice mage. "Natsu! Lucy, I don't understand!"

"We did it," the pinkette huffed, his eyes squinted open while a smirk crawled onto his lips.

"We got the trident before Nami could," Gajeel smiled, sitting up with bandaged hands. "But he showed up when we were trying to leave."

"Idiots!" Gray yelled, looking at all of them, "you should have woken me up! You can't just take this burden on yourselves!"

"It's all Juvia's fault," the water mage cried. "Forgive me. Juvia should have been the one to handle this, and now you're all hurt because of me!"

"We don't blame you for anything, Juvia," Gajeel spoke up, patting her head. "You're family after all. That bastard attacked you, meaning he attacked all of us."

"I'm afraid Natsu will be out of commission for a while," Wendy whispered. "I'm sorry, I tried my best, but with healing Gajeel and Lucy, I didn't save enough of my-" Natsu patted her head and smiled brightly despite sweating and panting, to show her that it was okay.

"Let's get him to my room," Erza commented. "Lucy, you'll stay here to watch over him, yes?"

"Of course," the blonde replied. She and the redhead carried the now unconscious pinkette to let him rest.

"I won't let all of your sacrifices be in vain," Juvia spoke suddenly, standing as she shook in rage. "I swear on my life, on my love for Gray," she huffed. "I'll put an end to Nami."

"That's hot," Gray whispered, covering his mouth with his hand as a small blush crawled onto his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12: We're Coming for You

Here we go againnnnnnn. I kind of suck at writing, yeahhhhh! Thank you all for reading and staying with me this long! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story! I think we're almost to the conclusion. Let me know what you guys think! Feel free to review and comment as you like. Enjoy!

We're Coming for You

Juvia could still feel herself vibrating with rage, but even among the unending anger, she was sad. Her childhood friend had slipped so far away. Shaking away any doubts she had, she went to Erza who sat on the couch alongside Lucy. The three of them began strategizing a plan of attack against the other water mage. Gray had moved beside Levy and Makarov so that he could learn more about the trident and what exactly the Triton was. Gajeel had fallen asleep, hands still aching from his earlier expedition.

Suddenly, the skies grew dark, black clouds and heavy rain along with lighting decorated the outdoors. Gajeel jumped up, sniffing the air, and ran to the nearest window; his eyes narrowing.

"Gajeel?" Juvia asked, coming to stand by her best friend. "Is it him?" The iron user looked down to her and nodded. The water mage quickly pulled her hair up, shedding her coat, leaving her in a tank top and pants.

"What do you think you are doing?" Erza asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to put a stop to this!" Juvia replied. "I'm so tired of sitting on the sidelines while my friends are all getting hurt because of me! I'm going!"

"Not alone," Lucy spoke up, coming to stand beside her. "We've got a plan, remember?"

"I'm coming too," Gajeel added.

"Oh, no big boy," Levy said, poking him. "You're staying here. Just like Natsu."

"But I can still-" The iron user quickly shut up when the script mage gave him an uncharacteristically scary look. "Fine."

"So, then it's settled," Gray added, coming to the bluenette's side.

"Are we taking the trident as a weapon?" Erza asked.

"We don't know much about how it works, and we still haven't figured out who or what the modern Triton is! Or even if that's a real thing or if it's just a legend." Levy shouted. Juvia walked over to the ancient weapon and bent down to look at it.

"Don't touch it!" Gray shouted, pulling her back. "You saw what it did to tin-head over there."

"I think I can touch it, though," Juvia defended, looking up to the dark-haired mage.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still holding her back.

"Just trust me," she smiled, pulling away from his embrace before going towards the trident once more. The rest of the guild members looked on in silence as she reached down with her small hand and grasped the trident. Gasps were heard when she picked it up with ease.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel barked. "How the hell can she do that?"

"That makes sense!" Levy spoke up. "Since she uses water, it should be easier for her to use!"

"I don't know how to use it, but I think it's better if we take it with us than leave it here," Juvia said, keeping a tight grip on the weapon. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think it's high time we take this fight to him," Gray smirked, hooking an arm around the water mage.

"Let's go, my love!" Juvia shouted.

Juvia, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Lucy left the guild hall quickly and made their way towards the eye of the storm. Soon, they reached a small island. It was empty except for the other water mage. Nami crossed his arms; he looked completely normal save for the crazed look in his eyes. He stood in the middle of the grassy area with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up," he cooed, walking closer. "It seems like you've brought me my new toy."

"You're gravely mistaken if you think I'm going to let you get away with this, you creep," Gray spat, standing in front of Juvia.

"We've come to put a stop to your nonsense, once and for all," Erza spoke, standing proudly with a sword at her side.

"You're going to regret messing with Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted, coming to stand beside the red-headed mage. "Star dress form: Aquarius!"

"I'm all fired up, now!" Wendy cheered, activating her dragon force mode.

"Look at the five of you," Nami mused. "How cute to think you can stop me. There's a simple way to end the torment of your dear friends, Juvia darling."

"I'll never accept you in my heart," Juvia spat, standing beside Gray, holding his hand and the trident in the other. "You may have been family at one point, but that does not make everything you've done excusable! The bonds I have formed with my family at Fairytail mean more to me than a few memories you and I may have shared."

"I'm not looking to make excuses, Juvia," he spoke, facing the ground. "I merely wished that you and I could live together in the happiness that was once our dream. But now, I see that you've lost sight of that dream. You've been corrupted, and now you need me to save you! Don't worry, love, I'll do just that!" he bellowed, activating a magic circle. "Come to me, my water tribe!"

Suddenly the island began to shake as the waters trembled. Nami's eyes began to glow bright as his magical aura increased. A water dome appeared around the island. Slowly, water seeped inside the dome, oozing towards the water mage. The water began to take shape and form into soldiers made entirely of water.

"Bring her to me. Bring me the trident!" Nami called, and the soldiers charged towards their targets.

"You can't beat me with these!" Juvia challenged, wiping out a large number of his forces with a mere flick of her wrist. She then charged for him, a cyclone of water at her feet. "I'll make you pay for all the pain you've caused!" She shouted before landing a blow to the other water mage's head.

"She made that look way too easy," Erza whispered before reequipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. She made quick work of several of the soldiers with many of her blades.

"You're telling me!" Lucy called back, dodging and landing attacks left and right. She summoned Taurus and Virgo. The bull began to demolish enemies left and right while Virgo used her chains.

"Sky dragon: Roar!" Wendy bellowed from above, vaporizing many of her targets in a single blast.

"Ice make: statues," Gray murmured, making quick work of the water forms and freezing them in their place. "That was almost too easy," he whispered.

"Did you really think they would be defeated so easily?" Nami chuckled, dodging attacks from the angry bluenettes left and right. The others looked on in horror as the water soldiers reformed. They also had new attributes. Some were equipped with swords, others had hammers and ice. "My soldiers take on new abilities when they are defeated, learning from their opponents. Let's see how well you all do against your own elements."

Erza and Lucy were back to back, fighting off swords and hammers. Erza reequipped into her giant armor and smashed many of the soldiers, but they kept reforming. Lucy called back Taurus and sent out Leo. Both mages were quickly tiring. Wendy kept her position in the sky, but now some of the water soldiers had gained her ability to bend the air. When they each released gusts of wind, she lost her balance and fell from the sky.

"Juvia watch out! Behind you!" Erza called. The water mage looked back in time to see some of the soldiers at her back. She dodged sword and ice attacks best she could, but was finally knocked down, one of the swords slicing down her back. She dropped the trident as she skid away from the enemies.

"AH!" She cried. Gray quickly came to her side and froze the wound.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, standing in front of her and deflecting oncoming attacks.

"Go after Nami," she told him, trying to stand. "If he is defeated, these soldiers will stop."

"I can't just leave you here," he defended, freezing more targets. "What about a unison raid?"

"We can't risk them learning that technique and using it against us," Juvia groaned, coming to a stand.

"Thank you for this," Nami cooed, picking up the trident. The soldiers began to dissipate as the skies grew darker. "Now, I can accomplish what destiny had in store for me. Juvia, dear, won't you join me?"

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Lucy shouted, nearly landing a kick to the male water mage head.

"You won't get me again," he smirked, grabbing her ankle and crushing the bone. Lucy bit her lip and kept from crying out. "This trident, mmm, it feels amazing."

"It's making him-" Lucy grunted, twisting and escaping his clutch. "It's making him stronger."

"I won't give you a choice!" Nami growled. Slamming the trident down onto the ground, he shook the waters. He began to rise as the trident began to glow. Water began to surround him, lifting him up and expanding his strengths. "I won't let you escape! Your friends will die! And then, we can have our Utopia!" he cackled as lightning struck the trident, covering his body in radiating energy. He pointed the trident down towards Lucy, Wendy, and Erza. Using its power, he sent ropes of water with electrical currents to trap them. He then sent them out of the dome, and into the ocean.

"No!" Juvia cried, running towards the dome, unable to escape.

"Now for this one," Nami spoke. He pointed the trident down towards Gray. He trapped the ice mage inside a bubble of water, similar to Juvia's water lock.

"Gray!" she shouted, coming to his side and attempting to reach for him. Once her hand slipped past the bubble, her arm convulsed as electric current surged around her arm. Gray quickly pushed her hand outside. The ice mage tried not to panic when he couldn't use his ice to freeze the bubble. Breathing was becoming an issue. Slowly, the bubble began to float, up, up towards Nami. The boy smirked once he was eye level with the ice mage.

"Die," he commanded before striking the bubble with the trident. The bubble burst, revealing that Nami had impaled Gray on the three prongs at the end of the weapon.

"Shit!" Gray coughed as blood oozed from his lips. He then slowly brought his head up and looked up to the other, smirking. "Y-your mistake...bitch…" the ice mage held onto the trident and with one final move, he yanked it out of Nami's arms and began to fall. Nami also began to fall from his place, but the shocked expression never left his face, even when he touched the ground.

As the ice mage fell, he yanked the weapon the rest of the way from his body and tried his best to hold onto it, but his consciousness was fading. He suddenly felt warmth around his body, and opened his eyes to see teary blue eyes staring back at him.

"Gray, darling," she whispered, touching his face. "Why would you-"

"I'm fine," he wheezed, chuckling.

"Hold on, maybe I can-"

"There's no time for that," he whispered, shoving the trident back into her hands. He quickly froze his wound in an attempt to calm her. "Finish it." he told her. "I l-lo- ngh," he tried to speak, but unconsciousness overtook him too quickly. Juvia held onto the trident and her love as she shook.

Placing Gray safely to the side in his own smaller dome of protection, she stood, the trident firm in her grasp. The water mage's eyes changed from bright blue to almost a dark navy yet radiating red. She grimaced at the other water mage. Tapping the trident to the ground twice, she summoned her friends back to shore, safely inside the dome beside her Gray.

"Y-you," she murmured, holding the trident tightly with both hands. She began to glow bright gold as she levitated quickly towards the water mage. Her hair grew longer and her outfit changed into that of a water god. She was decorated in gold and white, with a golden crown on her head.

"Beautiful," Nami whispered before he was suddenly trapped by her water.

"You'll pay for all the crimes you've committed," she bellowed, pointing the trident to his throat. "You'll pay with your life!" she screamed, angry tears flowing from her eyes. "I'll never forgive you for this!"


	13. Chapter 13: Moving Forward

I've been thinking about making an Instagram so you guys can give me feedback, and I can interact with you guys more. What do you think?

So, I think this is going to be the conclusion of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed it and maybe learned a thing or two about Greek mythology. I really do love Juvia and think that she deserves more time in the spotlight. I decided not to make her radiate "crazy" energy, but rather just anger and sadness. This fight was kind of inspired by the ag-ni-kai between Azula and Zuko from ATLA. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading :)

Moving Forward

"I knew it!" Nami chuckled, staring Juvia in the eye, a scary smile on his face. "I knew you were the one, the descendant of Triton! It's too perfect!" he cackled happily. "Don't you see, Juvia darling? That ice bastard was only holding you back. I made you into this! Me! And with me by your side, you and I will make this world more beautiful, more- ack!"

Juvia had heard enough. With a raging roar, she sent Nami flying upwards towards his own dome; she smiled when she heard a satisfying cry from him. When he began to fall back down towards the ground, she caught him in a whirlpool. She slowly approached him, leaning over him.

"You're right when you say you've made me into this," she growled, eyes glowing with her inner rage, "but this power is all my own. I didn't need you to make me stronger," she hissed, squeezing him tightly with her whirlpool, nearly cutting off his oxygen supply. Juvia threw the trident to the side, sending into the dome she had created alongside her friends. "I've tried my best to be reasonable, but you just won't listen!"

"Do you really think you can beat me without that?" he asked, canceling her trap and standing in front of her. "I know everything about you, the same lessons you learned, I did too, remember?"

"I'm going to beat you! There's no way I'm letting you win! Not after what you've done!" she growled.

"Such strong words from a girl who used to be so frail," Nami laughed, charging for her. Juvia quickly returned the attack, heading straight for him. The two water mages clashed in a brilliant blaze of water.

Wendy was the first of the girls to wake up. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, she noticed the loud smell of blood. She glanced to the side and spotted Gray, and his skin was even paler than before. She quickly jumped up and defrosted his wound, examining the damage before beginning her healing process. In the meantime, she glanced upwards, noticing the new, smaller dome that she and the others were inside. Wendy heard shouting from outside, she looked around and spotted Juvia and Nami fighting.

"Water Nebula!" Nami shouted, sending the attack towards Juvia who merely cut through it with the swipe of her hand. Both opponents were beaten, more so Nami than Juvia. They were both sweating. It seemed like they had both gotten a few broken bones. The sick look in Nami's eyes only seemed to put the dragon slayer further on edge.

"Y-you've improved since last we fought," he realized, stealing a quick glance towards her friends. "But will it be enough?" Juvia raised a brow at his question, realizing what he meant a moment too slow.

"Water make, raging razor blades!" he shouted, aiming the attack directly towards the dome. Juvia knew her dome could withstand attacks, but to this caliber, she was doubtful. Those blades were full of his inner rage. Without a moment to waste, she ran into action, skidding to a stop in time to take the attack herself, shielding the dome with her body.

"Juvia!" Wendy cried, startling the others who were starting to awaken. Erza ran and tried to break the barrier, but she couldn't get past, her injuries were too great. Wendy also tried to break free, tears pooled in the smaller girl's eyes.

"Let us out!" Erza begged.

"We can help!" Lucy added, shouting and banging against the barrier.

"Nngh," Juvia groaned, holding onto her now mangled arm. She struggled to stand while blood dripped towards the ground.

"You never learn, do you, Juvia dearest?" he asked. "Give me the trident. Agree to come with me, and I will spare your friends' lives."

"You won't win," she glared, her aura returning. "You won't touch them, and you won't take me anywhere!" with a surge of energy, her hair began to float straight up, her eyes began to glow golden. The trident floated towards her, and she caught it with her good arm. She took powerful steps towards him, shaking the ground. Nami merely chuckled, opening his arms to her.

"I will! It's my destiny!" he shouted, running towards her, preparing a finishing attack. "I didn't want to do this to you, my dearest Juvia, but-"

"You've left me no choice," She finished for him, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You wanted this trident so bad? Take it!" she shouted. A vortex of glowing water surrounded the trident as she threw it towards him, aimed for his chest.

It was too late when Nami noticed what was happening. He threw up as many barriers as he could. But none of them were strong enough to stop the unending rage she felt for him, and the undying love she held for her friends.

Nami looked up into her now normal colored eyes, and he realized how stupid and arrogant he had become. Obsessed over an idea, and he forgot his original goal. When the piercing heat of the trident rammed through his chest, he cried out in agony. Juvia looked away as she gave the trident a final command. In a blaze of heat, the trident snapped in half. The pronged end remained logged in his chest and sent him flying towards the deep sea, while the staff fell to the ground. The large dome around the island fell as did Juvia's, and her friends quickly ran to her.

Juvia's aura faded, her clothes returned to normal, and she collapsed into Lucy's arms. Gray slowly made his way to his girlfriend and held her hand.

"Juvia are you alright?" Erza asked. Wendy was at her side and tried her best to mend the wounds.

"You did it," Gray smiled, picking up the bluenette. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Y-yes," she smiled back, falling unconscious in the ice mage's arms. She could hear her friends shouting at her, calling her name and asking her to wake up, but as she fell deeper into a blissful rest, the smile never left her face.

"We've got to hurry!" Lucy shouted as they all ran for the shore.

"Ice make: boat!" Gray commanded. "Get on!"

"Everyone, hold on," Wendy told them, standing at the back of the boat. "Sky dragon: roar!" she yelled, and they were quickly off, flying towards their hometown, towards Fairytail.

Juvia woke up slowly, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom. It was dimly lit, so she assumed it was late at night. Glancing to her side, she saw Gray asleep, leaning onto her bed, holding onto her hand. She smiled before attempting to sit up. It was then she realized that her arm had been wrapped in a cast.

"You're awake?" Gray asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I hope it's not weird that I'm in your room."

"It's fine," she replied, shuffling to a sitting position. "Is everyone else alright? Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza?" she asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, they're fine," he reassured her, patting her head. The water mage smiled, blushing slightly. "Lucy was telling everyone about how badass you were during the fight." He chuckled. "Natsu was jealous that he didn't get to see it." The two of them giggled slightly before falling into another small silence.

"This is the first time Gray is in Juvia's room. What does he think?" she asked, giggling.

"Aside from all the plushies of me, it's not that bad," he snickered.

"How is your wound?" she asked, noticing the bandages.

"It's almost healed. Wendy said it won't even leave a scar," he reassured her, doing a few stretches for good measure.

"That's good," she sighed with relief.

"How are you feeling though? Are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked, looking over her cast and tenderly touching the bandages across her waist and legs.

"Juvia is fine," she smiled, looking down.

"What's bothering you then?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her. Slowly, Juvia shifted so that her head was under Gray's chin. He held her gently and rubbed her back carefully, avoiding her wound.  
"Juvia was just wondering. What if she were a better friend to Nami when we were little? Could she have done something different that would have helped him? Is all of this really because of Juvia?" she asked. Gray fell silent, continuing to hold her and comfort her as he found his words.

"I know you think it's your fault, but it's not. Nami chose a path to go down, and it wasn't the right one. You can't blame yourself with other people's choices," he told her.

"But what if Juvia-"

"You can spend a lifetime thinking of 'what ifs,' but I think it's better to accept things as they are and try to move forward. The past is there to learn from it, not to dwell in it. You know? You did everything you could. Reasoning wasn't an option with that guy. And I'm sorry things had to end like they did today," he spoke calmly. "But I'm still really proud of you."

"Juvia needed to hear that. Thank you, Gray," she smiled big.

"That's 'Gray-darling' to you, miss," he chuckled, holding her close. Sleep was inevitable as the two were content, holding one another with no worries.

-The next morning-

"-me in there! I need to know how she's doing!" a gruff, voice shouted, coming closer. Juvia stirred as she finally woke up. She looked down and realized that she was still in Gray's arms. She chuckled, leaning upwards and pecking his cheek before attempting to scoot away. The ice mage grumbled, rolling closer to her and laying on her. His face rested on her chest. She smiled and decided laying in bed a little longer wouldn't hurt.

There was a soft knock on her door before Erza peeped her head inside. Juvia motioned for her to come in. Erza came to her bedside along with Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Makarov, and Natsu.

"How are you feeling?" Gajeel asked quietly. "Is he hurting your wound?"

"I'm okay," she replied, whispering.

"I'm sorry you went through something so hard," Erza spoke up. "You fought so bravely and beautifully."

"We're really proud of you," Lucy added.

"I know you suffered more from this than the rest of us, but if you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask," Makarov spoke up.

"Yes, I will," Juvia smiled, Gray's words ringing through her mind from the previous night.

"So, you are a descendant of Poseidon?" Natsu asked.

"Knock it off, flame brain," Gray spoke, muffled, throwing ice towards him. "Sleepy time." The group shared a laugh before leaving the two new lovers to get more rest.


End file.
